Have Some Faith
by Writer-Of-Randomness
Summary: Laura Faith has fame and fortune but she loses it all when drugs overtake her life. When the dealers want their money, tragedy strikes but a strange vampire named Blake saves her. Can she save him in return? Or even forgive him? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Have Some Faith

Summary: Laura Faith has everything, fame, fortune and a promising future. But when she gets in with the wrong crowd, she loses it all and drugs take over her life. When she is snatched by the dealers who want their money, things go terribly wrong. But then she is saved by a strange man. Who is he? Why is he helping her? Why does he keep his past so locked up? And can he help her to gain back her life?

**A/n. Hey everybody. Just a quick notice, this story is completely and totally dedicated to my best friend Laura. We've been friends since we were 5 and she's been with me through everything. I couldn't ask for a better friend, I don't know what I'd do without her. So thanks Laura!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but it's on my Christmas list!**

**Chapter 1. Taking over me.**

**LPOV**

"Laura, two minutes hun!" my agent shoved me out of my dressing room and looked intently at my outfit.

I had my favourite dress on. The top was silky, glittery, black and had straps on. The skirt part was red and had layers of material on it. It kind of suited the song I was about to sing.

The only bad point about the dress was that it didn't show my tattoo. It was on my lower back, it was a picture of a dark, blood red dragon with "Faith" in Chinese writing.

I got it done for my 19th birthday, mom totally freaked out. That's how old I am by the way, only 19. Only 19 but a star.

My hip-length, almost black hair was left down but it stood out fantastically thanks to my dark pink and purple highlights. My make-up was light but noticeable, my eyes were smoky grey and my lips were a dark pinky-purple.

"You look amazing as always! Now get on stage and sing your ass off!" Linda was _so_ subtle. Linda was my ninja-agent, she made me famous. She threw a microphone at me and pushed me on-stage.

As soon as my fans caught sight of me, all I could hear was thunderous clapping, whistling and screaming. Man, I loved being popular!

As rehearsed, I stood in the middle of the stage as the lights went down and the music started. On cue, I brought the mic to my lips and started singing.

_You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do  
_The lights began flashing and I starting swaying to the music.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me  
_I lowered my voice and made it angelic again

_Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many fears inside that are  
Just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

I believe in you  
(I believe in you)  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
Taking over me

The lights went out a soon as I sang the last line. The only bit of light was on the giant TV board above my head, all that showed up were my hazel-green eyes.

I walked off the stage and as soon as I was off, the lights came back on. I heard shocked gasps as they realised I wasn't there. Gullible suckers!

I walked into my dressing room and I was bombarded by my friends. There was Kara, Lindsey, Mary and Dana. They were all bleached blondes, anorexic and were all around 5 foot. I was a good 5'9".

They all looked like clones if you ask me but they were okay friends I suppose, as long as there were no boys around.

"Come on Lo-Lo, we're going clubbing. Can you sneak out?" Mary asked in a very whiny voice.

"Never call me that again. My name is _Laura_, use it! And of course I can sneak out, have you ever known a time when I haven't. You know where to wait." I whispered as I knew that Linda was just outside the door with Harvey.

Harvey was my bodyguard and a good one too. He was extremely muscled and kinda cute too but he was really strict and would probably freak out if he knew I went clubbing every night.

As if on cue, Harvey walked in the door. He never spoke; he just lifted a hand and curled his index finger in, the hand gesture to say "come on".

I sighed, hugged my friends one by one and slumped my shoulder as I walked out. This was my act every night. It made all the adults less suspicious. Even though they had absolutely no reason to be, I was 19 and legally a woman.

Except with these people I was treated as if I was three. Harvey held the door open while I climbed into the limo. The drive back home was silent and seemed to drag on forever. When we finally got to my house, Harvey walked me to my door and then turned and walked straight back to the limo.

That guy seriously needed to get a life.

I ran inside the house and was about to bolt upstairs when my mom called me into the kitchen. I don't know why, she never really bothered.

"Yeah mom?" I asked when I got to the breakfast bar.

"Where are you going hunny?" She asked, getting some bottled water from the fridge.

"I just got back from the concert, I'm going to bed." I answered, yawning to make it seem real.

"Oh, okay then. I'm going to dinner with Pedro in a few minutes so don't wait up." She called, walking out of the room. See what I mean? The woman just does not care.

I can't really complain though, if she became more observant then I could never sneak out as much as I do. As soon as I got to my room, I ran into my walk-in closet and picked out my outfit for clubbing. When I had finished I looked in the mirror.

I had on black skinny jeans with black high heeled boots that went just above my knee and a black long sleeved fixed top with a dark red corset.

I left my make-up and hair the way it was and opened my bedroom window. There was a giant oak tree that grew right next to my window; it was great for sneaking out. I was also a good acrobat, so swinging out of my window and down the tree was no problem at all.

I speed walked down the street until I got to a sleek black porches and I jumped in. this was Dana's car and we always took it because it was the best next to mine, a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo lp560-4. It was my baby and I swore to killanyone that touched it.

"So what's with the emo look Laura?" Kara asked. I glared at her as we speeded down the street, dodging traffic; this was New York for god's sake.

"Just because I like to wear black does NOT mean that I'm emo. You're just jealous because I look good in this colour and you look like a blown up bin bag in it." I gave her a smug smile and she didn't talk to me for the rest of the journey. Lindsey however, continued to cackle about it for the whole twenty minute drive.

God these people were annoying!

As soon as we got to my favourite club _Ice_, I hopped out of the car and strolled right up to the bouncer. He let us in right away and I flashed him my signature smile.

An hour later, we all had a drink and were on the dance floor. We'd only had about three shots of vodka each and the girls were already tipsy. Well, not tipsy, more like almost drunk. I was fine and I'd had about five so far.

"Hey, wanna dance?" A husky voice whispered from behind me. I turned around and saw a kinda cute guy, he couldn't have been more that 23 with blonde hair and green eyes. I nodded my head hard and he chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist. We were dancing for about thirty seconds before he dragged me over to the bar.

"Just give us a bottle of vodka, okay?" Sexy dancing guy asked the bar tender. The guy behind the bar went into the back room for a second and came back out with a small bottle. Sexy dancing guy gave him a wad of cash and led me over to an empty booth.

"Here, take a real swig of this." He slid the bottle over to me. I unscrewed the lid and took a huge gulp. The alcohol burned my throat as it went down. I coughed and he laughed.

"Well, you sure do seem like the type to try anything."

"You betcha!" I coughed again and he chuckled.

"Well then, meet me tomorrow at this address. If you get lost then just call the number." He handed me a slip of paper with an address and some numbers on it.

"Thanks. I will!" Finally, something to do other than hang out with the clones.

"See ya round beautiful. You can keep the drink, it's on me." He slid out of the booth and disappeared into the crowd.

This night was awesome. I get a number off of some cute guy _and_ a free drink. I chugged the rest of the bottle and immediately regretted it because of the burning.

By this time I was starting to see double so I decided to go find the girls. Dana was the driver so she should still be sober. I hope. I caught sight of Lindsey and I grabbed her arm.

"Where's Dana and the others?" I asked, my voice slurring. She giggled and reached up to kiss the guy I noticed she was with.

"They all found dates for the night. You're on your own Lo-Lo!" she giggled again at my stupid nickname and then waltzed off with her "date".

Great! Jut great! I was all alone in a crowded club with no way home. It's happened before; I'll just have to find a ride. I scanned the room and noticed a guy with bad acne sitting on his own at the end of the bar.

"Hey sugar." I said as I walked over to him. He looked at me and his eyes literally bugged out of his head.

"H-hi, you're L-Laura Faith right?" he stuttered. I laughed, flirting was so easy.

"Yeah, listen. My friends ditched me and I really need a ride home…" I trailed off and gave him the puppy dog eyes that no-one can resist.

"I have a ride; I can give you a car- s-sorry. I meant, I-I have a car, I can give you a ride." He stuttered and I nodded gratefully.

I climbed into his beat-up Honda and the ride back to my place was filled with awkward small talk and half-hearted directions from me.

When we got to my place, I thanked him and gave him a quick kiss on his temple, the only place that wasn't covered with spots. I climbed out of the car and waited until he had driven off before I walked the block back to my house.

I was drunk but I wasn't that stupid to give him my real address. Sheep like that always come back.

I reached the house in about five minutes and climbed back up the tree- thankfully not hurting myself- and into my bedroom. I kicked off my boots before climbing into bed fully clothed.

I sighed and took out the piece of paper that sexy dancing guy had given me. I studied it for a while before putting it on my dresser and turning over.

_My name is Laura Rose Faith and I have a great life. But this point was where it all went wrong._

**A/n. okay, so I know that this is more like a prologue but it's too long so I made it into a chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**The song was Taking Over Me by Evanescence by the way.**


	2. 2 I hate hangovers

**Chapter 2. I hate hangovers.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight but in the land called my mind everything I want I get.**

**Warning! This**** chapter contains drug use! If you don't like, don't read.**

**LPOV**

I woke up the next morning in some weird yoga position where my arms were wrapped around one leg, hoisting it up while the other leg was wrapped around my neck, something that I haven't been able to do since I was two. And to top it all off, my upper body was hanging off the bed, twisting my leg.

It was extremely painful and after I'd untangled myself, I noticed that I was still fully clothed. _What did_ _I do last night?_

As I was pondering this- look at me using big words- the mother of all headaches decided to show up.

"Holy-!" I groaned, clutching at my head I ran into my bathroom to look for aspirin. I found some and dry swallowed them. Of course, then it all came back to me.

The concert, the clubbing, the sexy dancing guy, the vodka, the ride from acne dude and… what else?

Oh yeah! Sexy dancing guys address and number.

Okay, things to do today. Go have a shower, go to sexy dancing guys house and for Christ's sake, find out his real name!

I shrugged out of my clothes and turned on the water of the shower. After nearly two hours of shampooing and lots of shower gel, I felt refreshed and normal again. This was my ritual for every morning after clubbing because I always smelt like alcohol and smoke, mostly from other people.

I walked downstairs in my purple fluffy bathrobe and pink fuzzy slippers, my hair knotted in a towel. The coffee pot was on and there was a note written on a yellow post-it note.

_L_

_Gone shopping._

_Mom_

Charming! When did she leave? It can't be that late? I took a peak at the digital clock on the microwave as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

_11:30_

Jeez, that's late even for me. I chugged my coffee, which resulted in me burning my tongue and throat, and ran upstairs to get dressed.

I threw on a light blue, button down blouse, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black ballet flats. I combed my hair and put it up in a bun and then brushed my teeth. I left make-up off today.

I was in my car with the engine running at midday exactly. In my rush, I _did_ remember to grab the piece of paper and my blackberry.

I stared at the address for a while; I knew vaguely where this was. It was only about 30 minutes away so I sped off.

About twenty minutes into the journey, I realised that this place I was going was a bad neighbourhood. Very bad, a lot of drive-by shootings.

Maybe I should have left my baby at home, it'll probably get robbed.

_Better robbed than shot from walking down this part of town_ a cool voice sounded in my head. The freaky detached voice did have a point. Man, I was losing it.

Hearing voices is the first sign of madness, talking back is the second! Jeez!

I pulled up outside a rickety old… shack. Why does sexy dancing guy live here?

Maybe it's just a meeting point. Yeah, because he's an undercover spy or something. Yeah, that's gotta be it.

I got out of my car and locked it before walking up the rickety old porch steps. I was very careful where I stood because knowing me, I'd probably put my foot through it.

I tapped on the door lightly and it was a few seconds before I heard movement. There was some grumbling coming from the inside before sexy dancing guy opened the door. Except he wasn't the same guy he was last night. It must have been the lighting or something because this guy had very, very greasy blonde hair that you could probably cook bacon in, that hair hadn't been washed in weeks, maybe months.

He still had the gorgeous eyes, but they were blank and bloodshot, with big purple bags underneath them. His clothes were torn and dirty and he had stubble.

"Beautiful! You came! You're a little early for us! Come in!" he smiled and stood aside to let me in. Too early? It was nearly one in the afternoon. The house smelt rank, like sweat and… smoke?

Then it all clicked. This guy was high and he'd brought me here to get me to take drugs or something.

The guy led me into what used to be a dining room and sat me on a chair; he lit up what looked like a joint and held it out to me.

"Come on darlin'. It won't bite, just try it." His voice was so soothing that I took the joint and took a long drag of it. I coughed out the smoke and choked, tears running down my face. He laughed and wiped my tears away.

"Try taking smaller puffs and swallowing the smoke." He suggested, handing me back the joint. I did what he told me and it was a lot easier. I actually started enjoying it.

After a while, people started emerging from random rooms around the house and the guy handed them all drugs. Some were joints like mine, others were pills.

After about an hour, I had finished my joint and I was talking to some of the other people in the house.

"Well, I've gotta go get ready for my concert." I announced, standing up. The guy, who's name I found out was Kevin, hugged me.

"Come back tonight darlin'. We'll try you with pills but you have to bring money this time, only your first time was free." He looked stern so I nodded and his face softened.

I walked out of the house and back to my car, which was still standing there!

I got in and drove away; I got ready for my concert in a rush. I could honestly tell you that I didn't remember a thing from that night until I was in my car, driving back to Kevin's place. I was hooked after only an hour.

_And that's when my life ended and my own personal hell began._

**A/n. okay, so this is my first time writing about drugs and things so I don't really know what I'm talking about, I'm just making it up. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. 3 3 Months Later

**Chapter 3. Three months later.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight but when I rule the world I will own everything *evil laugh***

**LPOV**

So it's been three months since that first day. My mom found out about it and disowned me about two months ago and kicked me out of the house.

Now she hides in shame because I told the press about it and everyone hates her.

It's not that bad though, I found out that I had saved nearly a million dollars over the years in my savers account so I bought the pent house in the best apartment block in town.

Sure, so I spend most of my money- and time- on drugs but there's no shame in that. And so what if I missed one of my concerts, it's my life.

And right now, my life was kinda bad because I had a thumping headache from the party at Kevin's last night and there was someone hammering on my door.

"Go away." I groaned into my pillow, after about thirty seconds I got seriously annoyed with the thumping on my door and pulled myself up to go answer the door and scream at the damned idiot that was trying to know it down!

I pulled the door open to reveal a very flustered Linda in a very expensive business suit. She marched through the threshold and stood there with her hands on her hips, waiting for me to say something.

"Uh, hi Linda?" I said before closing the door and walking into the kitchen for coffee and aspirin.

"Don't you _hi_ me young lady. Do you know what you did last night?" she barked. I shrugged as I chugged my coffee like I do every morning.

"I dunno Linda. Why don't you tell me like always." I prompted and she snorted.

"I am sick and tired of your attitude Laura. You miss concerts and you don't even care. Is it- because of your…problem?" she said the last part quietly. And that was when I started to get really defensive.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROMBLEM YOU INTERFERING COW! JUST GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT! YOUR FIRED!" I yelled at the top of my voice and she actually took a step back.

"Fine! I'll go, but you're on your own from now on! I'm not gonna protect you from the media anymore! They're suspicious Laura!" and with that, she walked out and I was there looking a little confused. Did I just fire my agent?

Yep.

Am I royally screwed?

Yep.

Eh, who needs her; she doesn't know anything, crazy old bat. Besides, I really needed my fix or I was gonna burst.

I walked over to my safe that I'd had built into the wall. I took out three different coloured pills and dry swallowed them.

I decided to take a shower while I waited for them to kick in. I hopped out of the shower after about five minutes and I dressed hurriedly in a blue top-skirt combination and about ten minutes later I felt my "feel good" pills kicking in.

I got that familiar rush and fell back onto the couch. Then there was a knock at the door, Linda again?

I stood up and went to the door, ready to scream again if needs be. But it was Kevin and some of the other guys from the "house".

"Hey beautiful. We thought we'd party at your house tonight." Kevin greeted me as the rest of the gang bustled in. They'd all either brought vodka or drugs, these were my people.

An hour later and our "party" was in full swing. We were all either drunk, high or a bit of both. Although we'd run out of everything, at least that's what they though. I'd kept _my_ babies hidden in my safe.

"Uh, beautiful? Could you run to the store and get some more vodka for us pretty please?" he slurred. I giggled.

"Sure! You know what they say; if vodka was water, and I was a duck, I'd swim to the bottom and never come up. But vodka's not water and I'm not a duck, so slide me the bottle and shut the fuck up!" I was also slurring. It was cool.

"Yeah! Whatever just gets us the booze!" he ordered and collapsed on the sofa. I gave him a mock salute and wobbled out of my apartment and into the elevator. I pushed to button for the ground floor and I hummed softly to myself.

When I reached the bottom the paparazzi was there and all hell broke loose. Cameras flashed and there was dozens of reporters were trying to shout their questions over the commotion. Most of them were about my disappearances and whether I was using drugs.

I was so overwhelmed that I just stepped back into the elevator and pushed the pent house button. As soon as I got up there I backed off into the apartment.

A few minutes later, two police men came out of the lift. One of them seized Kevin immediately and read him his rights. The other one scouted around, picking up empty drug packets and putting them in an evidence bag.

"W-what's going on officer?" I asked shakily as more cops arrived and began arresting the gang that were sprawled out across my living room.

"It's alright Miss Faith. We've been after these dealers for quite a while now. What are you doing with them?" he scrutinized me and I cringed.

"N-nothing!" I pleaded. He lifted an eyebrow and then sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you off this one time because my daughter is a fan of yours. But I'll have to tell the press. You know that, right?" I nodded sadly and they left. Dragging the gang with them.

Great! Now I had to find a new dealer! At least I wasn't arrested.

I shut the door and walked into my bedroom and crawled under the covers of my giant bed.

I could just see the headlines now;

_Faith! A drug user!_

_Faith doesn't need faith! She needs rehab!_

**A/n. thank you for reading. Plz review! It makes me feel good! Pleeeeeaaaase! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Happy crappy birthday to me.**

**Disclaimer;** **I don't own Twilight but as soon as my memory device works I will zap everyone so they think I own it**

**LPOV**

_8 months later…_

Okay. So life is starting to go downhill just a teeny bit…

Oh who the hell am I kidding! My life sucks!

I sold everything for drugs. My house, my clothes, my jewellery, my _car! _It's all gone and I have nothing left.

My only clothes are a pair of grey skinny jeans that are ripped at the knees, a black silk blouse that has the sleeves torn off, a pair of scruffy black converse and a black trench coat.

I sleep on the streets and I smell like garbage but that doesn't matter right now. The most pressing thing right now is…

_I'm in debt!_

Not normal debt, I owe some dealers A LOT of money and I don't have any of it. I'd seen what happens when you can't give dealers their money.

And it's not pretty!

Eleven months, my life was great. Funny how life changes huh? I guess that's just karma.

_And at that moment, I think my karma wanted me dead!_

Something grabbed the back of my coat and dragged me into an alley. At that moment, I wished I didn't live in New York. No one cares when you're dragged into an alley and its getting dark so everyone disappears around this neighbourhood.

I was totally and completely screwed!

I opened my eyes that I realised I had shut tight to see two very big and very muscular men towering over me. Two words;

Oh. Shit.

"Laura, Laura, Laura. You thought you could hide from us!" the first one laughed, his name was Larry. The other one was his brother Michael, or Mike.

"We want our money! Now!" Mike leered, he was in my face and his breath was bad. Then again, so was mine.

"I-I don't h-have it right now?" it was more of a question than a statement.

"You don't have it? Well, that makes you a traitor in our book. And do you know what we do with traitors?" they both cracked their knuckles and before I knew it, they were pummelling into my face.

I hadn't eaten in three days so I was weak; I just crumpled against the alley wall as they had their "fun".

When they were satisfied with my face, they moved onto my arms, legs and torso. After a while, the pain went away and I was left with the bitter satisfaction that an end to my extremely crappy life was so close.

_Jeez I never knew I was so deep._

Suddenly, the fists stopped and I looked up with heavy eyes to see a tall, mysterious man in the shadows beating up Larry and Mike. My saviour? Or was he wanting to finish the job himself.

"Get out of here you scum!" a low voice growled and I realised that it came from the hero of mine still deep in the shadows.

I smiled a little as the two brothers began to scuttle away, but not before Larry shoved a pen knife deep into my torso. Suddenly all the pain came back and I screamed aloud as they ran off as fast as they could.

Bastards!

The shadow guy came to kneel beside me and all I saw in the moonlight was his very pale skin. He assessed my wounds before looking up at me.

"I think you're gonna be okay, but my friend is a doctor. He can take a look. Here, let me carry you." He lifted me up into his arms and everything was blurry. "Are you okay?" he sounded concerned.

"Yeah, what's the date?" my voice slurred ever so slightly and he chuckled.

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard spoken from a stabbed woman." He said and I felt the wind whooshing past us, as if we were flying.

"Why? Do you do this often? Now be a good smexy man and tell me what the date is!" I demanded.

"Did you just call me smexy? What does that even mean? And it's October 16th. Why?"

"Oh." That was all I said. Well, as some people say, today is the day I'm supposed to celebrate the date of my birth.

Happy crappy birthday to fucking me!

**A/n. I know that this is a short chapter but I promise to make the chapter longer. As long as my beta stops bugging me about finishing the chapter. My beta is actually the very who this story is based on.**

**By the way: smexy is a totally made up word that my friend Becky and I use, it's like a step up from sexy. Laura however finds that word hilarious.**

**Ooooh, I bet you can't wait for the next chapter so you can see who the mystery guy is huh? Well he's MINE; I'm lending him to Laura for this story.**

**But she is lending me hers for her new story! Thanks hun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Ms happy and Mr suicidal.**

**Disclaimer; ****I don't own Twilight but yesterday I almost did.**

**LOPV**

Waking up in someone else's bed is bad. Waking up with a hole in your chest is worse.

But combine the two and you have HELL!!!!

I woke up in a bed with black sheets. I mean, who the fuck has _black sheets_! This guy must be a nutter. There was muffled talking coming from outside the door, but further away.

There are two of them! I grabbed a pen knife that was on the bedside table, it was probably the one that got stuck in me last night.

Remembering last night, I looked down and checked myself over. My cuts had been bandaged or gauzed and there was a big bandaged wrapped around my torso, whoever had applied them had put my shirt back on afterwards.

I opened the door very slightly and slid out. I tiptoed over to where the voices were and listened on the other side of the door frame. There was a man and a woman.

"Well what did you think was gonna happen when you brought her home?" the female voice asked.

"I don't know Hayley. Maybe she'd jump up from her concussion and ask me to marry her." His voice was mocking and dripped sarcasm but I could clearly make out the slight English accent that mixed in brilliantly with his New York accent. It sounded like silk and leather and…

I was seriously losing it!

"Ha! In your dreams!" the female voice laughed, she sounded nice but I couldn't trust these people, they kidnapped me.

"Brilliant choice of words Hayley." His voice was dark and menacing.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" 'Hayley' asked. The guy sighed.

"Oh, I think she's been awake for a while. In fact, she's already eavesdropping." He told her, my mouth dropped open. How did he know? I decided that now was the time to take action.

I jumped out from the doorway with knife pointed at them. They both looked a little shocked but the guy covered it quickly.

"Okay? I want answers! Now!" I demanded, my voice shaking a little. They looked at one another before the girl burst out laughing and the guy rolled his eyes.

"Did you get that from a movie or something?" she guy asked. Idiot!

"Shut up! Who are you? Where am I?" my hands were shaking but I didn't care. The guy rolled his eyes again.

"You just screwed that up right there. You just told me to shut up and then you asked me questions, but I can't answer them if I'm shutting up from you're first request." He explained and I groaned in frustration. In a split decision, I made a break for the door.

Before I had even turned around, the guy was at the door, barring it. I looked from were he was a second ago to where he was now so fast that I got head rush and I fell to the floor with a thud.

I looked up at the guy who was at the door. He was actually quite handsome; he had hazel brown hair with blonde-ish tints in the end that fell just over his eyes which were a burnt gold colour. His pale body was muscled, well what I saw of it, he was wearing black jeans, a very dark red sweater with an unzipped black leather jacket over it and he had black converse on. He was around 6'1" and looked about 21.

As I was staring at him, I noticed he was staring at me as well, I quickly dropped my eyes. I bet I looked a mess.

The girl who the guy had called Hayley ran over to me and helped me to my feet.

She was around my size with brown hair just below her shoulders with dark red streaks and big brown doe-like eyes. She was wearing black short shorts with big knee-high boots but was just short enough so you could see a little bit of her green striped sock poking out. She was also wearing a dark green shirt and she also looked about 21.

I recoiled from her touch and backed away, only realising afterwards that I'd left my knife on the floor. Apparently the girl saw me eyeing it.

"It's no good. That won't hurt us." She informed me. I felt my eyes bug out of my head.

"What are you?" I whispered in horror as my back hit the wall. I was trapped.

"Who the hell do you-!" the guy started but was cut off when the girl slapped him upside the head and shushed him.

"You're just gonna scare her." She scolded before turning to me and making her expression calm and gentle.

"Hey, my name is Hayley and this is Blake." Hayley said slowly while Blake huffed and disappeared into the kitchen. I scowled.

"I'm not retarded you know. You don't have to talk really slowly just for my benefit." I told her and I heard a chuckle from the kitchen, she scowled before going back to her gentle face.

"Sorry. Anyway, I don't wanna freak you out anymore but I'm just gonna tell you straight. I'm a werewolf and Blake's a vampire."

And at that moment, right there… that was when I snapped.

"WHAT! YOU'RE BOTH FRIGGING CRAZY! YOU'RE NUTTERS AND KIDNAPPERS! JESUS CHRIST, I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A BUNCH OF LOONYS! IS THE MAD HATTER GONNA COME THROUGH THE WINDOW IN A MINUTE HUH?!?" I ran out of breath then and that was when Blake came storming back into the room.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, YOU'D BE IN A BODYBAG RIGHT NOW, AND WE DIDN'T KIDNAP YOU! YOU CAN LEAVE!" he was right in my face and the sweet scent of his breath washed over me, it was like honey and silk. No, don't get distracted.

"EXCUSE ME, WHO DO YOU THINK _YOU_ ARE! DID I ASK YOU TO SAVE ME? AND IF I'M FREE TO LEAVE, WHY DID YOU BLOCK THE DOOR!?! JUST BECAUSE YOU IS A SMEXY VAMPIRE DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" he looked shocked and I gave him a smug smile before I realised what I'd said and it turned to horror. He chuckled darkly. I'd called him smexy; I'd also said you is which I never did anymore. Oops.

"Did you just call me smexy again? What does that even mean? And the reason I blocked the door was because I really want you to stay so my friend Carlisle can check you over. Don't worry, he's a doctor." His voice was slightly gentler but his eyes were still harsh.

"Is he- like you?" my voice was quieter now. I was over my rant.

"Yes, and so are his family. But you don't have to see them if you don't want, though I really do want you to see Carlisle, he's the best doctor around." His voice was soft and soothing now, lulling me into a false sense of security. I shook my head and snapped out of it.

"Stop doing that freaky voice mind-control thingy! I'll see a doctor but if he bites me then I'm gonna kill you." I snapped, he laughed and took my arm, leading me back to the room I woke up in. he fumbled through a drawer before throwing some clothes at me.

"Here, these will be a little bit big but they're better than the stuff you're wearing now. I would give you some of Hayley's stuff but she doesn't live here, she just comes over here to bug the hell out of me." He looked inside another drawer and found a toothbrush still in its packet, he handed that to me too.

"There's a bathroom across the hall, feel free to get cleaned up. I'll leave you alone for a while now." And he did.

I walked across the hallway and got into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then I took a shower, a very long shower. He just had the normal, home-brand wal-mart shampoo but it was better than nothing.

After I got out, I dressed in what he'd given me, a pair of shorts that fit more like trousers and a red t-shirt that was baggy but clean, so I wasn't complaining.

I looked around for a brush for my hair and I found a comb. It took me close to an hour but I got all the knots out. Feeling more refreshed than ever, I walked back out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Hey, feeling better?" Hayley's face lit up when she saw me. I nodded and sat down, the shower was amazing, except for the fact that I had to take all the bandages off before I got in and had to put them all back on again afterwards.

Blake stuck a plate with a peanut butter sandwich on it and a glass of juice in front of me. I just looked up at him.

"I didn't know the undead cooked." I smirked, his face was a mask. Why does he never laugh at anything funny?

"Just eat. We don't even know your name you know." He sat down with a face like stone.

"My name is Laura Faith-" I started but was cut off by Hayley.

"_Your_ Laura Faith! Oh my god! I'm your biggest fan!" she started squealing and clapping. I turned to Blake.

"I don't know how you two live together, she's Ms. Happy and you're Mr Suicide."

**A/n. Yay! Here's Blake! We all the love the dark, mysterious and slightly emo vamp. Sure, he's a little suicidal but he's my idea of perfection and he does loosen up a little, trust me!**

**I've decided to take a leaf out of one of my fave authors books. if you review, i'll give you a preview of the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Rainbow drops and very pretty sparkles!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight but as soon as my time machine works I will go back in time and write Twilight before anyone else.**

**LPOV**

"Mr Suicide? Am I really that depressed to you?" he asked me, this was fun.

"No- well yes actually. Your face is really blank and when you laugh, it only lasts for a second. Literally!" I used my hands to emphasize my point. That got Hayley laughing.

"Trust me hunny, that's the most he's laughed in years, decades even." She picked up an apple and started eating it.

"Decades? How old are you two. You both only look around twenty-one." I was truly curious.

"Well, that's how old we both were when I stopped aging and he got changed into a vampire. In reality, I'm nearly 250 years old, give or take a year. And the emo vamp over there is three hundred and eighty-three on the dot, right?" she looked over at Blake and he gave her a stiff nod before whipping my now empty plate from under me and placing it in the very shiny dishwasher.

"Wow. Did that mean you were alive for the plague?" I asked him and he gave another stiff nod.

"I was 18 when the Black Death struck England, which was where I lived and I was changed into a vampire three years later." He informed me and I nodded, at least he was opening up a little bit. There was a shrill noise coming from his coat pocket then.

He pulled out a small silver cell phone and walked into another room, muttering words that were too high and too fast for me to catch.

"Don't mind him, he's very uptight. Do you have any questions about any of this?" Hayley asked and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Millions. What exactly are you? Do you have a power? What kind of vampire is Blake? Why doesn't he have a coff-?" I was interrupted by Hayley holding a hand up to silence me.

"One at a time, jeez! I'm not Wonder Woman. Do you want me to explain about me or Blake first?"

"You." I wanted to say Blake but I knew she'd get a little suspicious.

"Okay then. I'm a werewolf; well I'm actually a shape shifter that turns into a wolf because I don't need a full moon. I was a normal human until I started to phase at 21, that was when I realised that I didn't age anymore but I _did_ have a growth spurt, I used to be a real shorty. Are you following me so far?" she asked and I nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"Well, after I phased for the first time, I got really scared and it took me close to a month to become calm enough to phase back. When I finally got back home, my dad knew what was going on because he was a wolf too. He explained everything to me after I'd put some clothes on. Yeah, when I phase, my clothes rip to shreds. Anyway, my powers are that I can run really fast, my claws and teeth can rip a vampire to shreds and I can read the minds of my pack in wolf form except I don't have a pack. But every wolf has these powers." She finally finished and ran out of steam.

"So what about Blake?" I encouraged her but I tried not to make myself sound too excited.

"Well, you know that he was born before the plague. He was a soldier and he got turned by the Volturi…" she trailed off for a second and I jumped in with a question.

"Who's the Volturi?" I asked.

"They're like the royals of the vampires; they make the laws for us." A new voice butted in, I looked over to see the emo vampire staring at me with a glare. "And if you want to know about me, why don't you ask _me_." I was actually quite scared; his voice was murderous as if I'd killed his cat or something.

"Okay then, why don't you pick up where Hayley left off." My voice was wavering a little bit so I cleared my throat.

"I don't need to. The cliff notes version is; I'm a vampire, I don't sleep, I drink animal blood, my skin glitters in the sunlight, I-" he was cut off by my spluttering.

"Y-you glitter… you're a _glittery_ vampire?" I burst out laughing but was silenced when his hand clamped down on my mouth; it was like ice and electricity.

"I have no heartbeat, my skin is cold and some vampires have unique powers. Mine is that I can time travel." He finished and released my mouth. He walked over to the sink and stared out of the window above it. Okay?

"Time travel? How does that work?" I wanted to hear the honey sweet voice again, not the growley, evil voice.

"I can time travel to about a hundred years into the future and can change small things because that doesn't matter, the future is always changing. But with the past, I can only go back to where I've already been and I have to be careful of who sees me and what I do. For instance, if I was to go back to last night in that alley, I would have to remain hidden from myself in that past but I could walk away from there and leave my past self to save you while I go off and be somewhere else. Do you understand?" his voice was a little bit softer but still quite harsh, I nodded.

"So, how do you two know each other?" I asked, I bet they were together. Just my damn luck.

"We met nearly a century ago now. He was hunting in a wood and I was patrolling the area, I caught him draining a deer and attacked him. We would have killed each other except that we were both experts, we finally made a truce and we've been partners in work ever since." Hayley piped up.

"What do you do for work?" I asked, I didn't want to seem pushy but I really wanted to know what these two dummy's actually did other than annoy each other.

"We're what you would call paranormal Private Detectives." Blake was still staring out of the window.

"So… you're basically paid to stalk the things that go bump in the night?" I concluded and Hayley burst out laughing.

"Pretty much, except we work for some of the 'things that go bump in the night' too." She used the bunny ear quotation marks with her fingers, still laughing.

"Um, Hayley?" I asked.

"Yeah Laura."

"What damn happy pills are you on 'cos I want some!" she started laughing again and I must have looked confused because Blake answered.

"It's all the sugar she eats. By the way, Carlisle will be here any minute and one of his daughters, Alice, is bringing you some clothes." And then he mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'any excuse to shop' or something along those lines.

"Oh, I forgot they were coming over. Do they… eat people?" I finished quietly but I knew that they'd catch it.

"No, they eat animals like me, I guess you could call us vegetarians." Said Blake, the corners of his mouth turning up a little bit.

"Oh my god Blake, did you actually just smile? I never thought I'd see the day." Hayley joked but there was some seriousness in her voice. Oh well.

There was a loud knocking at the door and a big muscled guy with a mop of black curly hair burst through the door and ran into the kitchen. He scared the life out of me and I jumped into a corner.

"Jeez Emmett, could you get any louder? She's not real good with loud noises." Hayley explained and he nodded.

"Hi, I'm Emmett. I'm harmless really; at least that's what Nessie tells me. The others are in the cars that were _way_ behind me." He laughed. I relaxed a little and he took it as a good sign. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and gave me a bear hug, I screamed because I was frightened.

The next thing I knew, Emmett was across the room and Blake was stood in a fighting crouch in front of me, he was facing Emmett and growling at him. Proper growling.

"Jeez Blake, I didn't know you were so possessive." Emmett mumbled and Blake exploded… in French?

"VOUS IDIOT STUPIDE! VOUS POURRIEZ L'AVOIR ÉCRASÉE. ELLE EST SEULEMENT PETITE, PLUAS ELLE EST BLESSÉE! SI VOUS LA TOUCHEZ JAMAIS DE NOUVEAU, JE VOUS TUERAI!"

"I was right, you _are_ possessive." Emmett grumbled.

"Fils d'une chienne! You're a fucking moron Emmett!" oh my god, his French accent was so perfect.

"Language Blake, there's a child in the room." I looked over to see eight more very pale people and a tall guy with russet skin. One of the pale people was a small child. They must be vampires too.

"Sorry Bella, but he practically attacked her." He addressed the girl who was holding the child; she had deep brown hair almost as long as mine with golden eyes. They all had golden eyes except for the child and the russet guy, they both had brown eyes.

"Hey Jake!" Hayley chirruped and walked over to him and slapped him a high five. They walked into the living room, chatting about phasing and random things. The child jumped out from Bella's arms and followed them into the other room.

Just then, the guy that looked the oldest out of the teenage bunch stepped forward, he had blond hair and a calm expression; he looked like the leader out of the group.

"Hello Laura. My name is Carlisle Cullen; I'm the doctor that's here to look you over. Is that okay?" he was calm and understanding but he didn't treat me like a moron. I nodded and he took my hand gently, leading me back to the bedroom. I looked back and saw that Blake had stood up but was still staring daggers at the big guy called Emmett.

When we got into the room, Carlisle started checking my pulse and other things, then he moved onto my wounds, patching them up expertly.

"Doesn't the smell of blood bother you?" I blurted out before I realised what I was saying but he just gave me a reassuring smile.

"It used to, but I've learnt to control my thirst, now the smell of blood hardly even bothers me. You were lucky that Blake got there when he did, that knife wound looks pretty bad." He poured some liquid on the wound that stung.

"I'm sure that hurts a bit." He smiled sympathetically before dabbing at it.

"No, it feels like rainbow drops and pretty sparkles." I said through clenched teeth and he laughed.

"You have a good sense of humour whilst in pain, I admire that about you." He gave me another smile and I relaxed. He was like a caring father.

"So… were all those people out there in your family?" I asked as he applied a tight bandage around my torso.

"Yes. We're all in couples, even Jacob and Renesmee. You know, the child and the dark skinned one, they're soul mates and he's prepared to wait for her while she grows up." His face had a look of admiration on it. "All done."

He held his hand out to me and helped me up. We walked out and a small dark-haired thing flew at me. She stopped right in front of me and I saw that it was a pixie type girl with jet black hair that stuck out in every direction. She was very short, only around five foot but still, she wrapped her tiny little arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Hi Laura, I'm Alice and I brought you some clothes." She sang in a soprano voice.

"Uh, hi Alice, thanks." I hugged her back, smiling.

A half an hour later, I was in clothes that fit me perfectly and I was introduced to every one. We spent at least four hours talking. I learnt that some of them had powers and some didn't and that Nessie was a half breed.

But while Hayley and I chatted comfortably, Blake just leaned against a bookcase and stared off into space, a permanent frown covering his face.

"So Laura, how old are you?" Esme asked, she was like the mother of the family and married to Carlisle.

"Um, well I turned twenty yesterday. Not the best birthday huh?" I blushed, slightly embarrassed as they all gawped at me. Even Blake.

Whoa boy…

**A/n. so this is my longest chapter yet, I know I said that I'd give you a really big chapter but instead, I'll just give you a really dramatic and romantic chapter next. Deal?**

**Oh, and by the way. My best friend Laura who this story is dedicated to is NOT a druggy, just to be clear. **

**For any of you non-French people, here are the translations for what Blake was saying.**

"**VOUS IDIOT STUPIDE! VOUS POURRIEZ L'AVOIR ÉCRASÉE. ELLE EST SEULEMENT PETITE, PLUAS ELLE EST BLESSÉE! SI VOUS LA TOUCHEZ JAMAIS DE NOUVEAU, JE VOUS TUERAI!" means "YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE CRUSHED HER. SHE IS ONLY SMALL, PLUS SHE IS HURT! IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, I SHALL KILL YOU!" or something along those lines, my French is a little rough.**

"**Fils d'une chienne" means "Son of a bitch"**

**like I said before, preview for a review. Please just review and tell me what your fave line was or just to flame it. Anything! I love a challenge anyway!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. A rose at my door.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Twilight but my army of minions are getting ready to attack.**

**LPOV**

"I seriously can't take your bed." I insisted but he'd already pushed me inside the room, his eyes blazing because I was being stubborn.

"Jesus Laura, I don't need it, I don't even bloody sleep. Just take the damn thing!" he was so cute when he used English swear words.

_Snap out of it Laura!_

It was past midnight and the Cullens had all left to go back to their hotel that only Nessie and Jake were sleeping in. Hayley had also gone back to her home which was a block and a half away.

And that left me alone with Blake, the smexy but slightly suicidal vampire that had saved me.

And right now, he was arguing with me about whether or not I should take his bed.

"I swear, if you don't just take the bed then I'm going to carry you in there and tie you to it." His voice was menacing and I knew that he meant it.

"Is that a fact?" I tested him.

"Yep." He popped the 'P'.

"Fine then." I folded my arms.

"Fine." Neither of us knew we'd even moved until we were about an inch apart and his sweet breath fanned my face. He seemed in a daze but pulled back, shook his head a few times and then walked the other way, mumbling to himself angrily in French.

_What is it with this guy and that language?_

Oh well, it was sexy. No, it was _smexy_. I was seriously going off my rocker, losing my marbles or whatever you want to call it.

I walked across the hall to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I wondered how long I'd be able to stay here before he kicked me out.

Or worse… before I started craving drugs again. That horror lingered over me permanently, I'd gone a whole day and I was okay but it wasn't going to last.

I got back into Blake's bedroom and kicked the door shut. I flopped down onto his giant bed and sighed heavily. If he was a vampire, why did he need a bed?

Appearences I supposed.

Then there was a light knock at the door. I assumed it was Blake making sure I was still here so I opened the door with a witty remark but it died in my throat when I saw nothing there.

He was so childish, I was about to close the door when I noticed something small and black on the floor.

I picked it up and saw that it was a long-stemmed black rose with a small red note attached to it. It read; _Un présent d'anniversaire tardif. _In elegant script. I stared at the note, trying to de-cript what it said. I wished I knew French.

"It says 'a gift of late birthday'," a voice came from behind me. I jumped and turned around, ready to yell at him but that was before I realised just how close we were. Our nose's were almost touching.

My breathing hitched in my throat and I gulped loudly.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I whispered, his eyes were a burnt gold colour but were so soft, almost like liquid.

"I know I didn't. But I wanted to, you shouldn't have had to go through that on your birthday." His voice was soft, but a little bit louder than a whisper, we were too close. But I would never pull away.

"It's no big deal-" he tapped his index finger gently on my lips, silencing me immediatley.

"Q_uand je vous regarde mon monde illumine._Happy birthday." He whispered before crushing his lips to mine with such force that I was sure that they were bruised. Our lips moved in syncronisation and we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. His arms wrapped around my waist and my fingers knotted themselves into his silky hair.

I never wanted this moment to end… but obviously he felt differently.

He suddenly went as stiff as stone and tore himself away from me, looking disgusted. My heart tore into a million pieces.

He took off at vampire speed out of the room and a millesecond later I heard the front door slam shut.

I sat down heavily on the bed, took a deep breath and started thinking things over.

_Can you blame him, you're a druggie and he's immortal._ A cool voice in my head said, I silently told that one to shut up.

_**Maybe he just thinks that you're taking this a little fast and that you're in shock from learning about all of this.**_ A more reasonable voice told me. I decided to go with the latter and walked out of the bedroom to go and get a glass of water.

I looked up as I walked out of the room and saw two men, dressed completley in black staring intently at me.

"That's her! I saw them together!" the one on the left shouted and they both started edging towards me. Warning bells went off in my head and instantly I knew that they were vampires.

_Karma seriously hates me._

I couldn't run and I couldn't fight so I did the best thing I knew how to do…

I screamed bloody murder and hoped to god that he could hear me…

**A/n. oooh, sorry for the cliffy but I just love keeping people on edge. Review and I'll update sooner so you can find out what happens.**** Plus you get a little preview when you review anyway.**

**Translation; "**_quand je vous regarde mon monde illumine_" **means** "_When I look at you, my whole world lights up_."_  
_**Awww, isn't he just such a cutie pie. Trust me, you'll find out all about him sooner or later. Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Where the hell were you?**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight but if I move to Saturn I can tell the aliens I do.**

**LOPV**

Oh shit!

This was bad. This was horrible, and terrible and every other negative word in the friggin dictionary.

"Look _little girl_, just cooperate and we promise, you'll be just fine." The one on the left spoke again as they advanced on me. Yeah, right! Liars! I could try kicking one of them where the sun don't shine but I'd probably only break my foot.

"W-who are you?" I squeaked, I might as well play the _little girl_ card.

"Enemies of your boyfriend. We just want a favour from you and then we'll leave you alone." The one on the right piped up in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I whispered. I didn't, Blake secured that when he walked out of the apartment and left me here with tweedle dee and tweedle dum in assassin form.

As they came towards me, I backed up until my back was against the wall. I sucked in a deep breath and let out a very high pitched and very loud scream, hoping that the bastard would hear me.

Yes, he was a bastard for leaving me here alone. And now I was gonna die.

That was when the window broke…_Crash!_

And there he was, my… not knight in shining armour, more like emo vampire in a leather jacket. He crashed through the window and pounced on the one on the right, biting into his shoulder.

Hayley in wolf form was quick to follow… but not quick enough unfortunately.

The guy that used to be on the left sprang onto me, holding me up like a shield in front of him. He threw my head to my right shoulder and I was like a rag doll. He moved my hair from my neck roughly and placed his mouth near to the side my neck, right where a vain was.

"Careful Blake, you wouldn't want your precious girlfriend to get hurt would you?" He taunted, his cold breath on my neck sent chills up my spine and I shivered.

Blake froze and so did Hayley. The guy that they were ripping to pieces gathered up his marred body parts and hopped out of the window. If I wasn't so scared shitless by this evil vampire threatening to bite me, I would have found that funny.

"Look, just leave her alone and we'll let you go." Blake tried to reason with him but he wasn't having any of it.

"Nah, I don't think so. And you just lost yourself a human. She looks tasty too." Then he bit into my flesh, I heard a scream and after a second I realised it was me. Blake took a running jump for the guy and dragged him away from me. I crumpled to the floor whimpering as my neck felt like someone had set it on fire.

A second later, he was back at my side so I assumed that Hayley was taking care of the guy as I heard some piercing screeches coming from that area.

"Oh my god! There's venom on your wound." He was dry sobbing, actually sobbing for me! I didn't know what he just said but I began screaming as something hot and searing ripped through me.

"I'm so sorry Laura. I didn't know." He sobbed. I wanted to scream and shout, even whisper but I was paralyzed now. All I could feel was the searing pain inside of me and Blake's cool body beside me.

Then I heard another voice and felt another cold body beside me.

I felt some pressure on my neck, it hurt and I screamed out, breaking away from my paralysis. All I could think was, _where the hell were you?_

And then I sunk into the deep abyss…

**A/n. sorry again for another cliffy. The whole; is she human, is she vampire thing but you'll just have to see. **

**I know that this chappie is kinda short but just bear with me, you **_**will**_** get a long chapter soon. Maybe…**

**Preview for a review remember.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. You cried for me and I for you.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight but i do own my mind and my mind says I am the queen...so I'm happy.**

**LPOV**

Blackness…...?

Oblivion……?

Nope, just the worlds worst frickin headache. I groaned and rolled over which resulted in me smacking into something rock solid … head first.

"Ouch! God dammit!" I moaned and opened my eyes to look into none other than Blake's golden ones. He was perched on the edge of the bed and I had slammed head first into his arm, he stared down at me while I stared up at him.

"Your awake?" he smiled slightly.

"No, I just open my eyes and talk while I'm sleeping… does it look like I'm awake?" sarcasm seemed like the best thing right now, plus I was good at it.

"And to think, just this morning you were scared shitless of me and now you're being sarcastic. Do you have multiple personality disorder?"

"Do you? You can be all laughing and joking one second and then suddenly you go all emo." I said jokingly but his face showed the slightest bit of anger before it became a blank mask. Wow, he hid his emotions well.

"Don't mock me." He growled in his deadly voice.

"So… what happened last night after I blacked out?" changing the subject was probably best.

"I called Carlisle. He sucked the venom out and gave you some morphine. Your neck will be sore though." He informed me.

"Um… Blake? You left out the part where you were sobbing for me." I told him with a small smile, he looked like I'd just run over his puppy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said coolly, he was a good liar. I almost believed him and I was there!

"Yes you do. I could hear you, you were holding me and sobbing." I would not lose.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" he stood up and shouted at me, see what I meant about the multiple personality disorder, this guy was nuts!

"YES I DO! I KNOW LOTS OF THINGS! NOW STOP SHOUTING AT ME!" I shouted back, even though I had a real migraine. He was frozen for a second; I don't think that anyone has ever stood up to him properly…ever! He better get used to it.

"Really, what do you know?" he had a sort of smug smile but I didn't know why.

"I know this…" I whispered and dragged his face towards me and I crushed my lips to his. Just like last night, our lips moved in synchronisation and I felt whole.

_You've only known the guy for two days and you've already fallen for him and kissed him twice, what is wrong with you_. A small voice said but I pushed it away.

This was just like last night except without the rose. And just like last night, he tore himself away from. Why do I keep getting rejected? I need to reject him sometime.

"What is wrong with you!?! I can't be with you, you're just a stupid human!" he was angry. _Very_ angry.

"Yes! I am human! But I almost wasn't! Why don't you tell me what happens when vampire venom spreads through a humans body? We turn into one don't we! So why didn't you let it happen?!? Then I wouldn't be a stupid human!" I was stood up now.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me. He tilted my neck back and put his lips to my throat.

"Is this what you want? To be like me, to be cursed forever? I can't eat, I can't sleep… this life is nothingness. Endless nothingness, is this how you want to live?" he whispered against my throat, then he grazed his teeth lightly against my skin, making me shiver. He pulled away and walked to the other side of the room.

"Even if you were like me, I still wouldn't want you! I'm alone and that's how I have to stay!" he seemed slightly sad now, at least I knew that he and Hayley weren't together. I couldn't shake the feeling that my heart was shattering though.

"If you want to be so alone, then why did you take me in? Why did you give me a rose and kiss me?" I whispered, I couldn't make my voice any louder.

"I felt sorry for you. Why else?" he chuckled darkly.

"You sick bastard! You should have just left me to die! Why are you torturing me!" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes.

"Torture? I would never do that to you… to anyone." He whispered and he took a step forward. I took a step back in disgust.

"Yes, torture. You saved me, made me feel… well, loved. And then you go and tell me that you'd never want me. You're sick! Why don't you put on a mask and go and live in a theatre. You could be the phantom of the friggin opera! Can you sing?!?" I shouted, almost hysterically. He'd stopped walking towards me but I kept walking backwards.

"Laura please… I-" he started but I cut him off.

"You _what_! I'm sick of your stupid lies! Don't even pretend that you care! Just get out!" I threw my hands up in the air as I screamed at him.

"I _do _care. I didn't mean-"

"No you don't! You don't have any feelings! Just fuck off!" he'd started walking forward again but I was already back as far as the room would let me.

"I do have feelings, I- I just don't know how to express them. Please let me-"

"Let you what?!? Get close to me _again_? So you can just tear me up, _again_? No! I won't let you!" he was right in front of me so I put my hands on his chest to push him away but he grabbed my hands and held them there.

"I haven't felt anything in such a long time. Let me prove myself to you." He whispered before he pressed his lips to mine. It felt so good, but I knew that he'd just pull away and reject me again… so I did it first.

I turned my head to the side, so his lips touched my cheek instead of my lips. He let one of my hands go so he could turn my face back to his and stare deep into my eyes.

"Go away." I whispered… and he did.

_Well, I'm screwed._

**A/n. so guys, how do you like the 'caring' Blake? I'll do the next chapter in his POV so you can see what he's like on the inside. **

**I was watching the Phantom of the Opera and I had to put it in. I love 'the music of the night'. Anyone else?**

**Preview for a review.**

**Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Actually, I **_**can**_** sing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but my friend's, friend's, friend's dad is called Harry. **

**BPOV**

Jesus Christ, what did this girl do to me?

I never believed Edward when he told me about how hard it was not to bite Bella and how he felt about her but now I know what he meant.

I finished draining a deer before moving onto the next. I didn't really _need_ to hunt but it was something to do. I'd called Alice and got her to check for anything dangerous.

It was all clear but she was still gonna call me if anything popped up. I was on my own with Laura now. Hayley was going to head to Forks and join Jacob's old pack.

I let her go because she'd felt cooped up a long time, she needed freedom and wasn't going to find it with me. So now I didn't have a partner and I was left with a human.

Not any human, but the only human in the world that I wanted to tell all my secrets to and love forever.

I finished my second deer and decided to head back, I looked down to check that I hadn't spilt any blood on me but I was flawless as always.

I ran back to the apartment in record time and sat on the couch, sighing heavily. I was so close to biting her earlier but I stopped myself… didn't that count for anything?

How the hell was I supposed to prove myself to her?

I'd been ice cold for so long now. I'd kept my heart frozen since…… the incident.

_No, I refuse to let myself think back to that! It was over three and a half centuries ago._

My heart had been frozen, but this human. This one little girl that was barely a woman had somehow managed to thaw me out in… 2 days?

I can't believe I'd only known her for two days but already I knew I couldn't live without her.

_What was she doing to me?_

Making me love again, that I was sure of. But what could I do to prove myself to her?

Then it came to me… BAM!

I grabbed my guitar from my 'music room' and walked to her door. I may as well call it hers because I never use it and it has her clothes in now.

I knocked lightly and after a minute or so the door swung open to reveal a tear-streaked Laura. She was ready to yell at me some more but I 'shhh'ed her.

"Yeah, actually I do sing." I grinned at her, knowing that she knew what I meant, her mouth was wide open. **(if you don't get it then re-read the last chapter)**

I brought my guitar out from behind my back, put the strap around my neck and began to strum. I sang the first song that came to my head.

"_Trouble is her only friend and he's back again.  
_

_Makes her body older than it really is.  
_

_She says it's high time she went away,  
_

_No one's got much to say in this town.  
_

_Trouble is the only way is down.  
_

_Down, down.  
_

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
_

_I'll carry you home.  
_

_If she had wings she would fly away,  
_

_And another day God will give her some.  
_

_Trouble is the only way is down.  
_

_Down, down.  
_

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
_

_I'll carry you home.  
_

_And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,  
_

_And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,  
_

_Under the Stars and Stripes.  
_

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
_

_I'll carry you home."_

"I carried you home. I would have sung it in French to make it more romantic but I needed you to know what I was saying." I whispered when I'd stopped strumming, tears were running down her cheeks so I wiped them away gently.

"But-" she started.

"But nothing. This is your home now." I finished.

"But-"

"I know I still need to prove myself to you, but I just needed you to know how I felt." I brushed her hair back off of her face.

"But-"

"But _what_?" I asked, exasperated.

"But that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard!" she cried, throwing her arms around me. I pried her off and she looked hurt.

I took my guitar off and threw it on the floor. Then I wrapped my arms around her and spun her round in a hug. She giggled quietly. I put her down and took her hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something…"

**A/n. I know, another short chapter. Sorry! But they are written with care. Anyway, thanks for reading. Peace out! Thanks to Laura, my best friend/ ninja/ beta/ annoying person who bugs me non-stop until I write these chapters. **

**The song was (of course) **_**Carry You Home**_** by**_** James Blunt**_

**Preview for a review. Plus, if you review more than once then I'll give you a different preview.**

**More reviews mean more previews for you and more happy dances for me. And I'll update sooner.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. The call.**

**A/n. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in days! My mum took my laptop off me twice because I was on it until the early morning. Plus I just got new fish! This one is for Casper, Fang and Evaine!**

**Disclaimer. ****I don't own Twilight but i do own this story so anybody who wants to copyright will have a slow painful death. Capeich?**

**LPOV**

I tried not to think about how good my hand felt in Blake's as he led me down the hallway of his apartment. I now knew that his apartment was _very_ big.

We arrived outside of a black door and he turned to me and grinned before pushing the door open. I gasped when I saw what was inside.

Instruments. The room was bursting with instruments but there was still room to walk around. He took his acoustic and placed it on a stand amongst around six other guitars.

"Oh my Chuck Norris!" I gasped, looking around the room.

"Oh my what?" he laughed, I turned to face him with my hands on my hips.

"You don't know who Chuck Norris is?" he shook his head, "Where have you been for years!?! He's… well he's just awesomeness in a body, okay?"

"Whatever you say." He grinned at me again; I liked this side of him.

"So what kind of guitars are these?" I asked, pointing to his collection.

"Well, these three are just your basic acoustics, nothing special." He said, pointing to three shiny but bulky ones, including the one he was just playing the song with. Then he pointed me in the direction of a thinner and nicer electric guitar.

"This is a Gibson 1968 SG. This was Angus Young's first ever electric guitar."

"Who's Angus Young?" I asked, he turned to face me, shock covering his face.

"How do you not know Angus Young? He's the king of guitar players!" he told me.

"Well you didn't know who Chuck Norris was so we're even." I grumbled, crossing my arms and turning away. He chuckled and turned me back around, unfolding my arms gently. Then he pointed to a red and black one.

"Now this is an Ibanez RG550XX. This is a wicked guitar!" he got a little excited about the guitars but quickly moved on to the last one. I was blue and _very_ nice.

"This is my absolute favourite. It's the Gibson Robot." He said lovingly. _Huh?_

"Sure Blake, it's pretty… but it doesn't look all that cool." I folded my arms again.

"Oh yeah? Just watch." He picked up the guitar and put the strap around his shoulder. Then he loosened all the strings until they were drooping. After that, he pushed a button and it lit up. Then the keys started moving and it brought the strings back into place. He plucked a few and they sounded perfect.

"How does it do that?" I whispered, plucking the strings with my fingers.

"It's robotic. It's a limited edition and I was really lucky to get one." He sighed softly. "So… do you want to take a look at the other instruments? This is the biggest room in the apartment." He put the Gibson back and showed me around, pointing out random instruments like the drum kit, a flute, a cello and loads of other stuff until we got to the final one. It was under a big white sheet. He whipped it off to reveal…

A grand piano!

"Oh my god! This is so beautiful!" my mouth was wide open as I sat down on the stool in front of the glossy black piano, I tapped the keys lightly, they were tuned perfectly.

"I used to play piano. I remember hearing this song on the radio about two years ago. I liked it so much that I downloaded the piano sheet music off of the internet just so I could sing along to it. Can I play it? Please?" I begged, sliding my fingers over the ivory keys.

"Of course. I can't wait to hear you sing again." He whispered, staring into my eyes.

"Again? You used to listen to me?" I asked, this tough guy listened to a chick singer?

"Well, yeah. I guess you could say that I was a fan of yours. I loved your music and I got to listen to it all the time because Hayley played it every time she was here. Now can I hear that song?" he stuttered at first and then quickly changed the subject.

I smiled and then turned to the keys; I remembered everything and began to sing.

"_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

_  
You'll come back  
when they call you  
No need to say good bye_"

I finished and the last note hung still in the air. He just sat there next to me, eyes bulging and his jaw on the floor. I turned to him with questioning eyes.

"That was…… the most beautiful song I have ever heard." He whispered, his fingers grazing across my jaw line, then my cheeks and then my forehead.

"I know the lyrics are so sweet aren't they?" my eyes shut as his fingers brushed across them. He leaned in and placed his lips next to my ear.

"I didn't mean the lyrics. I meant the voice that was singing them." He murmured in my ear before our lips met for the third time tonight. It lasted until… me being a stupid human, I ran out of air.

"I hate being human." I muttered against his lips, chuckling before pulling back.

"And why is that _mon chéri_?" he asked, using that French accent that I loved so much.

"Because if I was a vampire, then I wouldn't have to break away for air when we're kissing." I grumbled and he chuckled.

"Do you realise that you moan about everything? But I still love you." I smiled and I swooned on the inside.

"So… Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"How many languages do you know?"

"Well, a lot basically. Except from English, my favourites are Italian, French and Spanish." I gazed off into space. _Italian huh? _

"Say something in Italian." I ordered and he laughed at me.

"Okay. I pietà coloro che non hanno guardato il tuo volto. Come sterile devono essere i loro sogni." He gazed into my eyes while he spoke, his accent was perfection.

"That's so beautiful. What does it mean?" I asked, awed.

"Well, in Spanish it means; Lástima que los que no han visto su cara. Cómo estériles deben ser sus sueños." He grinned, changing accents at the blink of an eye… or tweak of an ear as the case may be.

"No! Not in Spanish! What does it mean in-"

"_Oh! _You mean in French. Well that's; Je plains ceux qui n'ont pas vu votre visage. Comment stériles doivent être de leurs rêves. Oh, and I can also translate to Greek, that's-"

"I don't want to know what it means in Greek. I want to know what it means in English!" I said, exasperated.

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you." He grinned cheekily at me and I scowled.

"See? This is why I want to be a vampire! So I can _make you_ tell me." I glared at him.

"Yeah well, if you were a vampire then I wouldn't be able to do this because then you'd actually be able to _do_ something about it…" and with that, he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and carried me into the kitchen.

All the while I was shouting at him to put me down in between fits of giggles. He eventually sat me down onto a chair.

"So… are you ever going to tell me what you said back there?" I asked, staring into his eyes.

"Nope!" he replied and I sighed heavily.

_Note to self… learn French!_

**A/n so that was chapter 11. Thanks for all your reviews everyone, all…… two of 'em? Only joking! Thanks guys!**

**The translation to what Blake was saying in all three languages is in the movie called 'The Abduction Club'. He said "I pity those who have not looked upon your face. How barren their dreams must be."**

**And of course; mon chéri means my darling in French.**

**The Gibson Robot **_**is**_** a real guitar. Laura didn't believe me and thought I'd made it up. Look it up on you tube it really is an awesome guitar!**

**If you don't know who Chuck Norris is then you NEED to find out! If you don't know who Angus Young is then don't even talk to me until you do!**

**When you have a computer nerd brother like I do, you learn these things. Anybody that has played the awesome games such as Spore, Left 4 Dead and Mirrors Edge… 1. you're awesome! 2. they will be coming in soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Why is the world out to get me?**

**DEDICATION! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO TINK3RB311AR3B31 FOR BEING MY MOST HONEST AND INSIGHTFUL REVIEWER!**

**Disclaimer: same as usual, I don't own twilight and all that jazz…**

**LPOV**

It's been a week!

A whole damn week since the night he first kissed me and didn't pull away, the first night I felt whole again, the first night he said those three magical words to me…

"I love you." He whispered against my lips as we made out on the couch. I felt like I was in heaven… even if heaven was 5am.

Blake got a client for his "monster stalking" as I refer to it. He was on his way out to go check out this vampire hang-out. I had to admit, I was kinda worried about him.

"I gotta go babe. Go back to sleep." He said, giving me one last kiss. He could have got up without waking me but I'm a very, _very_ light sleeper.

"Be careful Blake. Seriously!" I gave him my 'concerned' look and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sweetheart, I'm nothing but careful. I promise, I'll be back in a few hours okay?" he kissed the top of my head and I smiled and nodded. He'd been happy vampire for 7 days now, that had to be some kind of record for him.

He picked up his jacket and headed towards the door, but as usual right before he left; he turned back and gave me his smexy grin. I blew him a kiss and he smiled before closing the door behind him. I faintly heard a car start up on the street below a few seconds later…

_Damn! That guy was fast!_

I knew that I'd never get any sleep so I went and made myself some coffee. If you're wondering about how I went so long without the addiction overpowering me, well that's an easy answer.

Blake was my new drug. He was what I was addicted to now and he just made me totally forget about any kind of drug. While he was here anyway.

After I finished my coffee, which I drank slowly now, I wandered over to Blake's high-tech computer and logged on to my French computer class.

I decided to take it up so I would know what Blake was saying when he spoke that beautiful language to me.

I'd also gotten much more poetic since meeting him, if you hadn't noticed.

After around an hour or two of French class, I wandered into the music room and began to strum the Gibson Robot. It was my favourite.

Around noon, Blake came storming back through the door, slamming it behind him. I rushed out, ready to throw my arms around him but he put his hands up to stop me.

"Just give it a rest with the hugging for once Laura, you're not five." He snapped but I let it go, he'd obviously had a bad day. There was something different about him but I couldn't quite place it. Oh well, he was overdue for an emo session anyway.

"Um, ok. Hey! I've been practising a new Taylor Swift song, do you wanna hear it?" I smiled, at least I could be cheerful. He forced a smile onto his face and turned to me.

"Sure hunny. Let's listen to your new song." He said through gritted teeth, that was… odd. He loved to hear me sing.

I threw the thought aside anyway and pulled him into the music room. I picked up an acoustic because it was best for this song and began to strum.

Just before I was about to sing, he slammed a hand on the guitar to stop me from playing.

"Laura we need to talk." He growled.

"Uh, yeah we do! Why are you acting so strange." I stared at him and he stared back.

"You need to get out of the house because- _don't you see I don't want you anymore_!" it was like he was two people, like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"I don't…" I began but trailed off. I'd finally noticed what was different about him…

His eyes…

They were blood red…

**A/n. DUN DUN DUN! Betcha didn't see that one coming. There would have been song lyrics but my laptop has gone freaky and won't copy the lyrics so this chapter is shorter than planned. **

**I have a new game my lovelies! I'm going to say the first line from a song and if you guess that song in your review then the next chapter is dedicated to you! Here's the line for this song "**_**Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to**_**" this was an easy one so start guessing!**

**Remember, preview for a review!**

**Anyway, peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**13. I'm a human get me outta here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but my friend Lauren says "Bonjour"**

**A/n. The song from the last chapter was in fact White Horse by Taylor Swift! This chapter is dedicated to **_**Laura Cullen 4 Eva**_** and**_** mary-bradley **_**and **_**Daddy's Little Superstar. **_**Well done guys!**

**Also, for all you reviewers from the last chapter, I accidentally gave you the preview for chapter 14. sorry guys!**

**LPOV**

Blake put his head in his hands like he had a migraine. I touched his arm feebly.

"Blake? Hunny?" I asked cautiously. All I knew was that red was bad. The guy that bit me last week had red eyes.

"What!" he snapped, flipping his head up. He growled at me and I took a step back, the acoustic dropping to the floor.

"I- what's wrong with you?" I whispered. He grinned and started following me as I backed up. I didn't like that grin. It was creepy.

"Me baby? I'm fine. But you don't look so good, you look like you've seen a ghost." He smirked. Sadistic bastard! There was defiantly something wrong with him.

"N-not a ghost." I breathed, that was as loud as my voice would at that present moment.

"No. Not a ghost. But maybe a vampire!" he leapt for me but I just managed to dodge out of the way. He spun around quicker than lightening and winked at me. I gulped loudly and that made him chuckle.

He was about to grab me when we both hear a noise.

"Hello? Are you here Blake?" a girls voice with a British accent sounded like chimes from the hallway. I froze, stupid girl! She needs to get out!

She rounded the corner of the room and looked up as she entered, then she froze too. But instead of running for her life, she glared at Blake.

"You did it again didn't you?" she said through gritted teeth. He smirked at her.

"Stay out of this Charlie! This is none of your business." He growled when he saw her glancing at me. She had golden hair just past her shoulders with a side fringe and her skin was porcelain white. She had a few freckles and she looked about nineteen. She seemed to know who Blake was.

"It's my business if you're gonna murder this innocent girl! I love you but I will hurt you!" she growled back. Wait a sec! She loved him?!?

"Ha! Like you could hurt me! You can't even control your power!" he sneered at her, she looked furious. But then she controlled herself and gave him a smug smile.

"That's where you're wrong! You haven't seen me in a while Blake and I'm not in the best mood today so don't piss me off!" she growled dangerously. This girl had attitude.

"You couldn't hurt a fly! Did Harvey leave you yet?" he sneered again. If looks could kill, Blake would be dead ten times over with the look that this girl was giving him. She lifted her arms up and this weird pale red stream came out of her hands.

The stream, or whatever it was, blew Blake through the window and down five floors to the concrete.

"Quickly, get on my back and I'll take you someplace safe." She urged, turning slightly as a gesture for me to get on her back. I shook my head and backed away.

"I don't even know who you are and you just blew Blake out of the window." I said, almost hysterically.

"My name is Charlotte, I'm a friend of Blake's and I've seen this before. That was how I got like this. I'm going to take you to the Cullen's, I bet you know them." She said gently and I nodded.

She picked me up and slung me over her shoulder. It was starting to get darker so there was no threat about her glittering, because it was obvious that she was a vampire.

She took off running the opposite way to where she blew Blake out of the window. We were flying through the air for about five minutes before the girl spoke up.

"Don't cry." I hadn't noticed that I was until she said that. Then I finally felt the silent tears rolling down my cheeks. After another moment of silence, we were suddenly in a living room surrounded by the Cullen's.

"Laura?" I heard Esme gasp but all I could think about was Blake's red eyes.

"That rotten bastard! He lost control and then went home to her!" Edward growled and I heard some dry sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Laura. I didn't know, I couldn't see." It was Alice. I couldn't see her, those eyes clouded my vision. Cold arms wrapped around me and lifted me off of the girls back and into a hug.

"Look guys, just back off and give her some room. Let me talk to her alone." The girl said and she led me into another room.

_My life has officially ended…_

**A/n. Ooooooh! Bad Blake! I kinda feel sorry for the window though. I'm sort of basing the new character on me, but very loosely. So please give me feedback. **

**The line for this chapter is "**_**I woke up it was 7, waited till 11 just to figure out that no- one would call.**_**"**

**Remember, review and you'll get a preview!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Let's talk**

**A/n. The song from last chapter was I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan. This chapter is dedicated to Daddy's Little Superstar and mary-bradley.**

**This chapter is probably gonna confuse you at the beginning but just go with it and it all explains itself. There are flashbacks in this chapter by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I may not own twilight but Blake is my creation, so hands off!**

**CPOV (Charlie)**

I led this horrified girl down the hall and into the spare room. I knew that the Cullen's were only in the next city so I went to them.

Besides, this girl knew them. Edward had told me. We had been visiting New York and I decided to go and visit Blake as I'd already seen the Cullen's. I had the worst timing ever!

We got to the room and I sat her down in the bed. Her eyes were still wide open as if she were still there. I knew that look; I'd had the exact same one three centuries ago.

"Hi. My name is Charlie." I said hesitantly, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I thought Charlie was a guy's name, no offence." She seemed to have finally snapped out of memory lane when I spoke, she had a sense of humour too.

"Well my real name is Charlotte but it's too formal for me. I prefer Charlie, you're Laura right?" I explained and she nodded but then looked confused when I said her name.

"How do you know my name? Has _he_ been saying stuff?" she said _he_ with disgust and fear. I didn't blame her.

"Well yes. He's called me and told me about you non-stop. You're pretty special to him." I said and she shook her head really fast.

"No! He hates me! He tried to kill me!" she said really fast and it was good that I was a vampire or I wouldn't have caught it.

"Yeah that's what I thought too when it happened to me." I sighed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"I guess I should explain everything." I said.

**(Now here's the confusing bit. I'm gonna write the flashbacks but the flashbacks are actually Charlie telling Laura what happened. It's just easier for me to write it this way. So when each flashback ends, Laura knows what's happened. Capeich?)**

"What do you mean explain?" she asked and I sighed again.

"Well I and… _he_… knew each other when we were human. We were… I guess you could say childhood sweethearts. There was this one time…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Blake! Don't go so fast! I'm tired." I called as we ran through the forest; I was out of breath so I stopped. He turned back and scooped me up into his arms._

"_I'll carry you then! We're nearly there." He exclaimed. We were eleven and inseparable._

"_Here we are!" he proclaimed setting me down in front of a big old tree._

"_This is what you made me sneak out for?! It's just a tree you silly boy!" I said as I straightened out my skirts. He shook his head and took my hand._

"_Look here Charlie!" he said pointing to a part of the tree. I looked over and saw that he had carved some words into the tree._

_**C+B=LOVE**_

"_Oh Blake! It's beautiful!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. He swung me round and we both laughed._

_**End Flashback**_

"Okay. So he was sweet back then, what does that have to do with anything?" she asked impatiently.

"Hold your horses! I'm getting up to that. When we got to fifteen years of age, we officially began to court each other." I explained.

"Court?"

"It means date." I said and she nodded.

"So carry on with the story." She urged, pushy much? **(a/n. little note to Laura there. You are pushy! But that's why I Luv you!)**

"Anyway. We had been courting for three years before Blake finally made the next step…"

_**Flashback**_

"_You look beautiful tonight." Blake whispered in my ear as we danced gracefully at my parents' annual Christmas ball. I was wearing a brand new blue dress._

"_Thank you. You look handsome." I complimented and he smiled at me. The dance ended and the music stopped. We all clapped lightly. Then our butler entered the ballroom and announced that dinner was served._

_We made our way into the dining room and our guests and we sat down. Mine and Blake's family were quite well off and we had large houses and lots of friends. We were both 18 now._

"_Excuse me Ladies and gentlemen." Blake announced, tapping on a glass with a spoon, "Before you eat your meals, I would like to make one small announcement." He said and then he turned to me and got on one knee._

"_Charlotte Catherine Elizabeth Hopper, will you marry me?" he asked, producing a brand new sapphire ring and I gasped in surprise. The whole room was silent, waiting for my answer._

"_Yes! Of course I will!" I cried, jumping into his arms. I turned to parents, my mother looked ecstatic and my father had a knowing look about him._

"_The boy came to me last night and asked for permission." He explained when I gave him a confused look. _

"_I love you!" Blake whispered to me and I smiled._

_**End Flashback**_

"I get it now! He never loved me in the first place! He still loves you!" she exclaimed and I groaned.

"No! We never got married. I was kidnapped that night." I said.

"Kidnapped? By who?"

"By my real soul mate. I hated him at first but when he explained I begun to trust him. He turned me into a vampire and now we're married." I finished speaking and she 'awww'ed me.

"That's really sweet and twisted at the same time. Didn't he look for you?" it seemed that we were now permanently referring to my former fiancé as he or him.

"Of course he did! But Harvey hid me well." She gave me another confused look.

"Harvey? Was that your kidnapper?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's now my husband of just over three centuries." I said with slight awe.

"So what happened?" she asked eagerly.

_Weird girl!_

"Well it was three years after I had been turned and I was out hunting…"

_**Flashback**_

_I had just drained a reindeer_** (this is in England by the way. And yes! There are reindeer in England! I have seen them!)** _When I heard a strange noise. I followed it as it kept moving. I was intrigued, this was definitely a vampire, but what kind of a vampire makes this much noise?_

_Then I heard a grunt of frustration as I burst into a clearing. The new vampire was suddenly behind me with its arms around my neck._

_It was definitely a newborn, I could tell by the brute strength._

"_Who are you and why were you-" the voice cut off as it saw my face. It let go and I coughed lightly to make a point._

"_Charlotte?" the voice asked hesitantly and I turned around and saw the face of my attacker for the first time._

"_Blake!?!" I cried. He was definitely older now and it was clear he wasn't very old as a vampire. He looked around 21 now._

"_Where the hell did you go? The whole town was searching for you! We all thought you were dead!" he yelled but I stood my ground._

"_I was kidnapped but I don't regret it. I'm a vampire now. So are you." I said calmly._

"_A-a vampire?!? You have to be kidding!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation._

"_No I'm not. Who turned you?" I asked._

"_I don't know. This man said his name was Aran or something and that he was a Vulcan I think. He wanted me to join him in Valeria or whatever." He struggled to remember. I laughed and he glared at me._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing. It's just I think you mean Aro turned you, he's from the Volturi and he wanted you to join him in Volterra. It's a big honour. I got invited too, but I can't harness my powers yet._

_**End Flashback**_

"What is your power?" Laura asked and I smiled.

"I can produce energy. It's like a sort of red stream that flows through my hands. It's took me years but I can finally control it and project it away from me. I can levitate things with it and use it as self defence." I explained and she smiled.

"Like when you blew him through the window." She said and I nodded.

"Just like that. It should have given him a wake-up call too." I said and she grimaced slightly before changing the subject.

"So what happened when he found out about your husband?" she asked.

"Well he tried to kill him. I managed to talk him out of it but he was still a newborn so he took a lot of convincing." I smiled slightly.

"What happened after that?"

"They finally agreed to a truce and eventually became friends. Harvey accepted that I once loved him and he was my best friend and he accepted that I loved Harvey now and that he was my soul mate." I said and she smiled at the word soul mate.

"Did he stay with you then?" she was full of questions.

"Yes. He lived with us for nearly a decade before _it_ happened…"

_**Flashback**_

_I was tidying the house up after last night's events. The boys had decided to have a wrestling competition, a lot of furniture got broke._

_I heard the front door slam and I called a hello to whoever just came through the door. The next thing I remember was being slammed into the wall._

"_Blake?" I gasped, confused._

"_I-I had humans blood! I lost control! Something's happening!" he yelled at me, his eyes turning redder and redder until he looked like a newborn again._

_Then I felt intense pain as he started ripping me to pieces. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh my god! How are you still here?" she gasped.

"To kill a vampire, you have to set the parts on fire. I could re-join myself together as long as he didn't set me alight." At this moment, we were both sat in the middle of the bed. I think we were gonna be good friends.

"So what happened?" I have never seen a more eager woman.

"Thankfully Harvey came home early and got him off me. I re-joined myself together and we helped him come to his senses. I forgave him but he never really forgave himself." I sighed and she patted my arm.

"Did he still live with you after that?"

"I wanted him to. Harvey didn't really trust him anymore but was still his friend. But he took up the offer and went to Italy to join the Volturi." She stared far off into the distance as I spoke.

"Who are the Volturi?" she asked quietly.

"They're like the lords of the vampires. They make laws and deliver punishment to those who break the rules. Personally, I hate them. So do the Cullen's but some vampires really look up to them." I explained and she nodded for the hundredth time that night.

"So why isn't he still with the Volturi?" she asked with distaste.

"That's not my story to tell." I answered gently. Then the door burst open with a frantic Alice at the threshold.

"He's coming!" she cried and I hoped that Laura wouldn't understand. She did and she started screaming.

_Merde!_

**A/n. So what did you think?!? Preview for a review! **

**Oh my god! I'm so so so sorry! I've been so busy with school and I've just totally forgot. I promise I'll update sooner from now on! I feel terrible! Please don't hurt me *cowers behind Blake***

**What did you think about 'soulless' Blake? Like it? Hate it? Don't use it often?**

**Please give me feedback! I'm begging you!**

**More of Blake's past is uncovered! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Merde means crap in French. I had to put some in! Merde is my new fave word!**

**And I just found out! It means crap in Spanish too! Yay!**

**Today's line is "**_**There's a hole in your logic, you who know all the answers**_**" This one is a little harder.**

**Anyway, peace out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Fight!!!**

**The song was Goodbye Mr. A by The Hoosiers. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Man, that was lame! I need a better disclaimer!**

**LPOV**

I screamed and screamed when I found out that _he_ was coming. Suddenly I felt cold arms wrap tightly around me and I felt slightly comforted.

Slightly…

"Shhh Laura. It's gonna be okay, we'll protect you." Charlie's voice soothed me and I stopped screaming. I sighed into her shoulder and nodded.

"Alice! When is he gonna get here?" Charlie ordered- asked.

"In a few minutes. Bella called Harvey. He's on his way." Alice had also managed to calm down too. A plus for her!

"Good. Does he know what's going on?"

"No but when he gets here he's definitely **(I always spell that word wrong, the dictionary on word always red lines it. Not my fault!) **gonna read our memories. I have a feeling that there's gonna be a fight." Alice sighed and I felt Charlie nod.

"Yeah me too. Come on Laura, lets go introduce you to my husband." She stood me up as she said it. The front door had just slammed shut.

"Charlie!?!" I heard a frantic voice call from the other room. We walked into where everyone else was.

"I'm here hunny." She said and as soon as he saw her, he ran to her and picked her up in a hug. He was definitely in my 'book of smexys' (**I have one of those!**). He had the usual golden eyes but he had chocolate coloured hair that looked like silk. He was around the same size as Jasper but very muscled.

"God I was so worried! I thought…" he trailed off and she smiled slightly.

"I know what you thought but I'm fine. I was actually very lucky that I got there when I did." She said and he nodded with a far off look in his eyes, obviously reading her memories of what happened.

_That's right! I'm not dumb! I worked it out!_

"He lost control! And then he went HOME!!!" this guy was like a volcano.

"Babe! Calm down, deep breaths! We both got out alright. Let me introduce you to Laura." She said gently and led him over to me.

"Hi Laura." He said quietly, almost like a shy child. I smiled and shook his outstretched hand.

"Hi Harvey. Charlie has told me a little bit about you." I said and he grinned.

"Has she now?" he said with a cheeky grin on his face whilst Charlie looked a little sheepish.

"Uh, guys? Can we continue this later? He's nearly here." Edward pointed out quietly and my once slightly happy expression turned into one of fear and horror. Harvey patted my arm sympathetically.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you!" he said and looked pointedly at Jasper. A sudden wave of calm washed over me and I felt indifferent.

Or at least I did until a knock came from the front door.

I looked around frantically as all the other vampires in the room surrounded me like a barrier. All except Carlisle who answered the door.

"Is she here?" a silky voice asked. A voice that I recognised… and now feared. Carlisle let him in and I saw the face to match the voice.

His eyes weren't red anymore but liquid gold again. They still had a tinge of red though. The whole room was silent until a certain gold haired vampire decided to break it.

"You idiotic self-righteous bastard! What were you thinking?!?" Charlie screamed at him. By doing that she received a death glare from the evil bastard I once liked.

"I wasn't thinking, you know that! I lost control! By the way, you owe me a new window." He glared at her again and she shrugged her shoulders.

"You deserve it! Think of it as part of your punishment, the other part is an ass kicking!" she folded her arms and watched with smugness as he grimaced, obviously remembering the window. Then I noticed he was looking at me with sorrow and guilt.

"Laura. Can I just-" he started but Harvey came to stand in front of me, blocking his view and cutting off his words.

"No you sure as hell cannot!" he growled in a very deadly voice. I'd only known him five minutes and already he was like my big brother.

My _very_ big and _very_ overprotective brother.

"Look Harvey. I know that I messed up big time but-"

"Twice! You messed up twice! Now Charlie stopped me from killing you last time but I don't think she'd have any objections to me beating the shit out you now." Harvey was right in his face now.

"I only want to say sorr-" he never got to finish his sentence because Harvey rugby tackled him. **(For all you Americans, rugby is like football but more fun! Look it up!)**

He threw him to the floor and began punching him in the face repeatedly. Then he started slamming him into walls. Harvey definitely had some anger issues.

"Don't. Say. You're. Sorry. You. Will. Never. Change." He growled between punches.

"Hey! I claimed a piece of his ass!" Charlie yelled springing forward into the fight, only to be lifted up in the air by Emmett.

"Lemme go!" she snarled, her feet and arms flailing as she tried to get free but his grip was like steel.

"Not a chance. I want to beat the crap out of him too, but get some control." He said and she snorted at the irony. She turned her head and tried to bite him, only to be further restrained by Rosalie and Bella. Bella had got a hold of Charlie's head and was trying to calm her while Rose took care of her hands to make sure that she didn't use her powers.

I looked around at the chaos of the room. Harvey and _Blake_ were being pulled apart and restrained by Carlisle and Edward. Harvey was yelling at Edward who was holding him back for reading his mind and Edward was yelling back for reading his memories.

Alice was stood near the couch with what Nessie called 'her future see-ing look'. Probably checking that none of us are going to die. Jasper was huddled in the corner from the overload of emotions. Esme wasn't in the room and neither was Nessie. They were probably in another room away from all the fighting that they both hated.

_What? I knew the Cullen's!_

Everyone was doing something except me, I was just stood there like a turkey at Christmas **(I just made that up so don't judge me!)**. Then I made a snap decision.

I ran into the kitchen and raced back out in seconds with what I needed. Then I screamed as loud as I could to get everyone's attention.

It worked. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at me. Their eyes bugged out as I placed the butchers knife at my throat threateningly.

"Stop fighting everyone or soon you'll have nothing to fight over!" I yelled half hysterically. Carlisle and Edward loosened their grip on the boys and I saw Blake look shocked and hurt.

Then he dove for me…

He knocked the knife out of my hand and landed half on top of me, which winded me. A second later, the weight was lifted off of my chest and I looked up to see that Emmett had floored him.

Charlie was free but instead of jumping into the fight, she came over to help me. She lifted me up and Carlisle stood by us as well.

At this moment, practically everyone with the exception of Charlie, Bella, Nessie, Esme, Carlisle and I were in the fight.

Nessie and Esme had come out when they heard my screaming and were watching with horror. Bella was looking away and Carlisle was shaking his head.

"Charlie? Do you mind?" he asked softly.

"Finally! Something to do!" she grinned. She winked at me before raising her hands and pointing them at the fight that was now getting dirty.

One flick of the wrist and the steady red stream came out of her hands again. It knocked all the people in the rubble to go flying backwards away from one another.

"Blake." I whispered and he walked slowly towards me. _Very_ slowly as Charlie was growling at him slightly under her breath.

"Look Laura, I'm so sorry! I lost control and…" he trailed off, looking at the floor guiltily.

"Blake," I said a little louder, "You've got some 'splaining to do."

Yes he damn well had…

**A/n. So how did you like the fight? How about Charlie and Harvey? Aren't they just the cutest couple?**

**I have shocking news! I found out for the first time today that Heath Ledger died! I totally loved him! I didn't even know he had died! I'm so sad and depressed now!**

**Here's the song line "**_**I want you to want me.**_**" This one is really tough. Good luck! Just remember the chapter dedication!**

**Anyways, preview for a review as always! Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Teddy Bears Won't Cut It!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but my teddy bear does!**

**The song was I want You To Want Me by Letters To Cleo, or Cheap Trick. This one was a give away. This chapter is dedicated to Shyrazie!**

**LPOV**

I hate life, love and… just everything okay!?!

"Well?" Charlie growled again and Blake turned to glare slightly at her as I spoke.

"Look, it's a curse or something but anytime I drink human blood I suppose you could say I lose my soul. Like that TV show, Angel?" (**I love Angel, David Boreneaz is sooo on my smexy list!**)

"Wait a second, Angel doesn't lose his soul when he drinks human blood." I interjected and he half smiled, half grimaced.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, on my way to that hang-out I came by an old acquaintance who was hunting humans. I smelt the blood and lost control and drank some…" he trailed off and looked at his feet again.

"Y-you drank their blood?" I whispered, I was beginning to feel ill.

"And then he came home to you." Charlie said, glaring at him. She didn't even blink.

"I'm sorry." He gave me a sheepish small smile.

"You drank a humans blood." I whispered before running into the bathroom.

"Laura?" I heard all of their worried voices as I puked my guts up in the toilet. I felt a cold pair of hands hold my hair back after a little while and I cringed away from them thinking it was _him_.

"It's okay hunny, it's just me. Everyone else left to go hunting." I immediately relaxed when I heard it was Charlie. She gave me a hug from behind and brushed all of my hair back.

"Everyone?" I choked out when I was convinced my stomach was empty. She understood my question but tensed up.

"Except him." She whispered, stroking my hair. At that moment I found something out.

My stomach wasn't completely empty after all.

After another good five minutes of retching I finally slumped back against the tile wall.

"You know you have to face him sometime." Charlie said softly and I nodded. She helped me up and we walked slowly down the hallway until something caught my eye.

Just inside of a room that had the door open was a steel baseball bat. I picked it up and marched back into the living room.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked as soon as he caught sight of me. I noticed Charlie slip out of the door like I had told her to. I needed time alone with him.

"Okay? Do I fucking look okay to you, bastard?!?" I shrieked, on the verge of hysterical. His eyes bored into my face but I refused to meet his eyes, not knowing what nightmares I'd have if I did.

"Look, I'm so sorry." He whispered, his eyes still searching for mine.

"Sorry! Are you crazy!" then I hit him on the side of the head with the bat, I knew it wouldn't hurt him but I needed a stress reliever.

"What was that for?" he asked, slightly mad but he took the next blow I threw at him. This one dinted the bat.

"For thinking that sorry would make all of this go away!" I screamed and hit him again. He made no attempt to block or dodge the attacks but I really didn't care.

"I never thought it would make this go away." He murmured and I just barely heard him.

"Like hell! What, are you gonna buy me a teddy next?!? Cos a damn teddy won't cut it!" I yelled as I dropped the bent beyond belief bat. I never knew I had so much force. I started to hit his chest with my fists. It was like hitting a wall.

He pulled my hands down to my sides and slammed me against he wall, trapping me with his body.

"I know dammit! There's nothing I can do, I'm not perfect." He practically snarled at me as I tried to wiggle free.

"No you're not perfect! You're a monster!" I yelled at him and for a second he looked hurt. Then his expression turned soft.

"I may be a monster, but I'm a monster that loves you." He murmured, leaning in slightly. I tried to move away but I had no-where to go and as much as I hated to admit it, I was still attracted to him.

"Yeah well I don't love you, you evil son of a bitch!" I growled as best I could and tried to kick him. He had me pinned down too tight.

Then he pushed his lips to mine so quick that I didn't even have time to react. He loosened his grip on me until all I could feel was his lips. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I didn't want this.

He was evil and cruel and I was so scared of him but no matter how badly I thought of him I still couldn't evade the feelings he had for me.

He released my lips and I could feel his eyes on my face but I kept mine shut tight. I could feel his cool breath on me but I refused to look at him. Silent tears still crept down my cheeks.

"Piss off." I whispered. I heard a small sigh and I opened my eyes finally.

There was no-one there. Just me and the dented baseball bat. He had totally disappeared.

Suddenly I felt seven again, when _it_ happened. I curled up into a tiny ball like I did that night and cried until there were no more tears.

Everyone has a past. Mine was just a little traumatic…

**A/n. Uh oh! They both have secrets! Have a guess as to what it might be! I bet you'll never guess! **

**Okay, there's currently a poll on my profile page for which story to put on hold and which to finish first. Please check it out.**

**The song of the day today is a theme song, so brownie points if you get it. "**_**I am the sun, and the air. I am heaven and I need to be loved.**_**" I gave you more cos this one is hard.**

**Anyway, preview for a review, like always! I'll try to reply to all you're reviews this time!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. If I throw a stick will you leave?**

**Disclaimer: I may not own twilight but my two AWESOME beta's love me so I don't care… much…**

**Last time's song was the theme song was from Charmed!**

**LPOV**

I was still curled up in a little ball when Charlie and the rest of them came back and found me, I was a total wreck.

"Shhh hunny, it's going to be okay." Charlie's British voice soothed me, as did Esme's rocking as she hugged me.

All the guys left to get me, Jake and Nessie something to eat. The depressed and crying chick thing really wasn't their thing, obviously.

Bella, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Charlie, Nessie and I were sat in a circle as I told them what had happened. Nessie was crying because she was sad for me and all the rest of them looked like they wanted to cry.

"So what happened after he kissed you?" Alice prompted, hyper as always but her fairy face was sympathetic.

"I told him to pi- I mean go away," I corrected myself because Nessie was in the room, "And when I opened my eyes he was gone." I finished. My eyes had finally ran dry and I felt like crap.

Nessie gave a big yawn and Bella picked her up and took her to bed. Bella cradled her the way a good mother should, the way my mother never did. I choked out a sob at the depressing past of mine.

Esme sat me in her lap and tucked my head underneath hers, making soothing hushing noises. Now this was what my mother should have been like, calm, kind and caring.

But she wasn't!

She was a cold-hearted bitch. I never did anything wrong, I was only seven when _it_ happened.

_**Flashback**_

_I skipped down the hallway with a bunch of flowers in my hand. Daddy was gonna love them; they were fresh daisy's from the garden._

_I looked into the kitchen and saw mommy drinking… again._

_She drank horrible stuff, it smelt weird and it burned when you sipped it. I tried some when she was sleeping about a week ago, I didn't like it at all._

"_Hi daddy, I……" I began to speak as I rounded the corner to his study but trailed off as I heard voices. I hid around the corner and listened in on the conversation._

"_I'm telling you, I didn't. I swear I didn't!" that was daddy's voice, what had he done?_

"_That's not what we heard Frank, Harry told us that you were in the station for three hours. What the hell were you doing for three hours?!?" this was another guys voice, he sounded angry. Daddy sounded anxious, I didn't like it._

"_They just wouldn't let me go. Please, my wife and daughter is in the house!" he pleaded, I took a peak around the doorway and say daddy on his knees, pleading with the man._

"_Per-lease, your good for nothing wife is drunk- as usual- and your daughter is out in the garden picking you flowers. How cute!" he sneered. I took another peak around the door just to see him point a gun at daddy…_

_And shoot._

_**Flashback**_

Esme hugged me harder to her chest as I sobbed my heart out. The guys knocked on the door so we could let them back in. Esme took my head off of her shoulder and put it on Charlie's so she could go open the door.

"How is she?" Edward asked Bella in hushed tones as he handed Nessie some Chinese food.

"_She_ is right here, so why don't you ask her." I glared at him, I wasn't a child.

"I know you're not a child, I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" he asked crouching down in front of me. I forgot about the mind reading part.

"Peachy keen jelly bean! I feel like I should be eating fairies and pooping rainbows, how do you think I feel _shrink_?" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"Ok, ok. Jaspers more of the family shrink, not me. Here have some food." He smiled a little as Jasper death glared him.

"I don't wanna eat, I just wanna sleep." I mumbled, pushing the food away.

"Okay, well we have some bedrooms just down the hall-"

"I don't want to stay here." I cut in, I know I was being rude but I didn't really care.

"You can stay with me and Harvey." Charlie offered and I nodded, getting to my feet. Harvey put his arm around my shoulder and Charlie put hers around my waist as they led me out to Charlie's smokin' hot Volkswagen Golf Opel Astra. It was painted black with orange down the sides.

That was a freaking awesome car but I was too numb at the time to admire all of its glory. I was silent all the way home. I could see them both shooting anxious glances at me through the rear view mirror.

Charlie drove up the winding path towards their huge house. Harvey had me out of the car as soon as it had stopped and took me straight into a bedroom. He kissed me on the forehead and hugged me before disappearing. It felt brotherly, I felt safe.

I threw myself down on the black bed sheets and sighed. A few weeks ago I was a hobo on the streets.

How did I end up here?

My drug habit was gone because I went cold turkey for so long but I just felt so empty. I rolled over onto my stomach and shut my eyes.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Some asshole was throwing rocks at my window. I groaned before rolling off the bed and stumbling towards the sound.

I slid the window open and peered out into the darkness… and then I saw who it was.

"Jesus Christ!!!!! If I throw a stick will you leave already?!?!?!" I screamed at him before slamming the window down, shutting Blake off from me.

Why can't he just fuck off?.......

**A/n. This story is staying on!!!! Woo! But I really need some more reviews to give me inspiration. Even if you just want to say hi, I'll reply. I like talking to people so I'll definitely write back if you PM me. **

**Today's song is "Today is the day, the worst day of my life."**

**Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Cosmic kisses and red face screams.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own a very crappy English essay.**

**The song was Learning To Fall by Boys and Girls.**

**LPOV**

"Please, I just-" he started but I cut him off when I saw that he had a guitar.

"Wait! You were gonna serenade me! You're so corny!" I shouted and he grimaced.

"I just wanted to let you know how I feel." He called up and I couldn't help but smile inwardly. No! Stupid inward smile!

"Well fine then, why don't you hear my side! I just wrote it!" I screamed and grabbed an acoustic that was conveniently placed on my bed. Hmm, Charlie I bet.

**(These were actually lyrics I wrote myself so please read them. I'd really appreciate it!)**

_My life is a sad fairy tale_

_It's a book but it tells lies._

_On the outside I seem happy_

_On the inside my soul cries._

_It only wants for peace and so do I _

_An end to this pain and this suffering_

_Because you are endlessly confusing_

_I don't know what you're offering_

_I lost my mind and you're the one to blame_

_Cause I gave it to you but you just played your game_

_I thought you were the one you really made me feel_

_But you just proved that love isn't real_

_My karma really hates me right now_

_I'm going crazy right now_

_The night you said you loved me_

_All I thought was wow, how?_

_But now I really doubt it_

_Did you even mean it just once?_

_Could you love me just a little bit?_

_Maybe, but I can't trust you anymore_

_I lost my mind and you're the one to blame_

_Cause I gave it to you but you just played your game_

_I thought you were the one you really made me feel_

_But you just proved that love isn't real_

_I was broken and torn down by you_

_How cruel can one person really be?_

_Why can't you just leave me alone?_

_My god, why can't you see?_

_You sang me a song about your feelings_

_You said you wanted mine too_

_So here's my song with so much passion_

_Of just how much I hate you._

_I lost my mind and you're the one to blame_

_Cause I gave it to you but you just played your game_

_I thought you were the one you really made me feel_

_But you just proved that love isn't real_

_My life is a fairy tale_

_But my happy endings don't come true_

_I have a lesson about love_

_It isn't fair, it's so damn tough_

_And it really isn't real._

He just stood there below me, his mouth open in awe, or was it horror? Half a second later he had jumped up into my room. I started to back up but he grabbed my shoulders.

"Never give up on love! You made me…" he said fiercely but trailed off, looking down. He loosened his grip on my shoulders.

"Made you what?" I whispered, trying to force him to look up with my eyes.

"Made me feel it again. Feel love. Feel anything really, anything other that hate. I've probably said it before and I know that it's corny but… you make me whole again." He murmured, looking up into my eyes. It was in his eyes that I saw all the hurt, the angst and the loneliness that made him into what he used to be. When I looked there, all my anger just vanished.

I didn't have the fight in me to be mad at him anymore. Sure, he almost killed me. Almost. It was his nature and he couldn't fight it.

"I… I don't know if I can trust you. But, I forgive you." I gave him a small smile. He looked up in shock but then beamed at me.

"Really? I – I thought I'd have to do a million tasks or something." He chuckled a little.

"Oh, you'll pay in due time. You just have no idea how." I grinned innocently at him, which seemed to scare him more. But only for an instant before he was beaming again.

"Can… can I kiss you?" he asked quietly but I still heard him.

"God I thought you'd never ask!" I exclaimed before practically attacking him. After a heavy make-out session, he pulled away.

"You need to rest, I should go." He sighed and began to get up from the bed that we'd fallen onto but I grabbed him and dragged him back down.

"No! Don't go! I miss you, I can't sleep when you're not around." I begged and he beamed at me again.

"You really want me to stay?!?" he asked, astounded.

"Yes! Please stay with me!" I pleaded and he nodded, picking me up and putting me under the covers and laying down beside me.

"I love you." I mumbled, drifting off to sleep. I vaguely heard a 'you too' before I zonked out.

I didn't dream of much other than Blake but when I awoke he wasn't there. There was just a note.

_Good morning sweetheart. Lift up the note. Xxx B._

That was all it said. I lifted up the note and…

"Oh my god!" I gasped…

**A/n. oh my god what is it?!?!?! You'll just have to review and find out. I'm doing previews for reviews again! **

**I'm sorry it's taken so long and it's so short again. I'll try to make them longer, but I need just a little more support. All you have to do is push that green button and just type 'hi' if you want. Just consider it!**

**No song today because no-one is really doing it anymore. Tell me if you want me to keep doing it then! Peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Cassia.**

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa if he could give me Twilight ownership for Christmas but he never came through. Damn mince pie eating jerk!**

**CPOV (thought I'd try Charlie for once)**

"Why are you reading that old thing again?" Harvey asked playfully, sitting on the sofa next to me, I looked up from my book.

"The Phantom Of The Opera is a brilliant book for your information." I fake huffed and went back to reading. He chuckled and put his arm around me, reading over my shoulder.

"Do you mind? That's really annoying you know, make yourself useful and go make Laura a cup of tea for when she wakes up!" I pushed him towards the kitchen and he smirked.

"What's the magic word?" he asked, pushing me against the sofa. I giggled and pulled him in.

"Now." I whispered as our noses touched, I shoved him and he fell on the floor. I laughed at his dazed look. He got up, shook himself off and glared at me big time before stalking into the kitchen.

"Um, Charlie?" a voice came from behind me. I jumped up and saw non other than Blake… again.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." I growled, emphasizing every word. I was about to pounce and rip his throat out but he held his hands up in submission.

"Please, I need to talk to you. I… I need your advice." He said quietly. I sighed and nodded. He lowered his hands and sat down on the sofa, I reluctantly joined him

"So what do you want to talk to me about? I heard you and Laura talking earlier so you don't need to explain that." I said and he grinned slightly.

"You were eavesdropping? Well, at least you know that much then." He said.

"Just say what you need to say." I ordered, getting impatient.

"Okay… well, you know how… well after you… I never really… gah! This is complicated!" he threw his hands up and dropped back into the sofa, sighing loudly.

"Okay, let's see if I can interpret, it's a good thing I know you so well. So… I know how you screwed up, and after me you never really connected with anyone and you never really found true love. Even with me. Was that right?" I asked. He nodded gratefully, looking slightly relieved.

"And well…" he started but I held a hand up.

"Let me guess. You love Laura and…" I waved my hand to signal him to finish, he sighed again before answering.

"And I'm going to propose. I left her the ring on her pillow." He admitted, almost guiltily, and looked at the floor. I let out a small squeal and pounced onto him, hugging him tightly.

"What's going on?" Harvey ran into the living room when he heard my squeal, he had teeth bared and was ready to kill but i shouted no to him.

"Harvey calm down! Everything is great!" I giggled. Wait! I giggled? That doesn't happen often!

"Uh, Charlie? I know I don't need it but I really do _like_ having an air supply." Blake choked playfully but I squeezed tighter.

"No! I'm not done yet!" I laughed and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me too. After a while I let him go, but that was after Harvey jumped on us and made it into a group hug when we told him the news.

"Dude that's awesome! I'm glad you finally found someone. I know I'm supposed to be angry but I always kinda felt guilty because of what happened with Charlie." He said but Blake just smiled and grasped hands with him.

"I guess I should thank you, you made her really happy. And… as much as I'd like to think so at the time, she's not my soul mate, she's yours. Plus, now I found mine." Blake said and Harvey nodded, beaming.

"I'm gonna go check on Laura." I smiled, slipping away upstairs while the guys chatted. They'd finally made a truce after all these years. I felt ecstatic at that moment.

I walked into Laura's room and saw her sat up in bed with a small box in her hands, she was just staring at it.

"I guess you found the surprise then." I said and she stared up at me in shock.

**LPOV**

My life has totally changed FOREVER!

"I guess you found the surprise then." Charlie said from the doorway, I looked up at her and she just smiled, coming and sitting on the bed with me.

"This is the mother of all surprises. I can't believe this!" I said, staring at the ring inside the box. It was very pretty, a silver ring but it could be white-gold. The two ends overlapped and it had six diamonds on each side.

"I remember that ring! It was his mothers, I'd always admired it." She said, staring at the ring and then smiling at me.

"His mother? Then this ring must be…" I trailed off, working it out.

"Just over four centuries." I finished for her. She looked at the ring with awe.

"I can't believe that he'd give this to me. It is an engagement ring right?" I asked cautiously, just to check but she nodded.

"You better believe that he did. He just told me downstairs that you're his soul mate and he wants to marry you." she told me and my eyes opened even wider.

"C-can you bring him in here a sec? I need to talk to him." I asked and it was her time to widen her eyes.

"Laura, this is gonna sound really crazy but… please don't hurt him. He's really broken underneath the exterior." Somehow I got what she was saying. To any other person it would have seemed crazy because _he_ attacked _me_, but he was damaged.

"Don't worry, I won't. I love him too, I just need him to realise that!" she nodded and left the room. A few seconds later, my personal hero appeared in the room.

Before either of us could say anything, I jumped on him and kissed him long and hard.

"Wow, what was that for?" he asked when he finally pulled away to give me some air.

"For being you. Oh, and by the way… YES!!!" I screamed at him. He gave me the biggest smile ever before reaching over, grabbing the ring and sliding it onto my finger.

"I love you so much! Thank you!" he laughed, kissing the top of my head. We hugged for a while before he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Blake, I want to ask you something." I said and he sat me down on the bed, sitting beside me.

"Anything." Was his response as he kissed my hand.

"Well, last night when Charlie was telling me about you two, she said that you used to live with the Volturi and I was wondering why you left." I said quietly, waiting for his reaction. But there wasn't one, he just looked like someone had murdered his puppy.

"Did Charlie tell you that I had a sister?" he asked after a long silence.

"Um, no. You did?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, she was a whole ten years younger than me. My baby sister, they let me name her too. I called her Cassia because it loosely means cinnamon in Hebrew and she had a little tuft of ginger hair, even as a newborn." His eyes looked as if they were crying even though they weren't, he went on anyway.

"I adored her and spent a lot of my time with her. Well, when I wasn't with Charlie but she loved Cassia too. Cass was always supportive of everyone, even from a young age. She was overjoyed when I proposed to Charlie. She should never have had to… she didn't deserve…" his voice was choked as he stuck a fist into his mouth as if to stop himself sobbing.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want." I soothed, putting my arms around him and just holding him. He shook his head.

"No, you should know. It's just… I haven't spoken about her in so long that it just gets so hard." He said and I nodded, I knew how it felt.

"So after you proposed to Charlie…" I prompted gently and he nodded, going back to his memories.

"She was almost as distraught as I was when Charlie went missing. For two years I put on a brave face because of her. But then… one night she went for a walk in the garden and didn't come back. We had the guards out; I personally searched the whole grounds myself. I couldn't believe that this could be happening, losing both of them." His eyes held so much sadness that I couldn't bear it and a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Please tell me this story gets happier." I whispered and much to my horror he shook his head.

"I wish it did my darling, but alas, that night my mother had a stroke from worry and passed away the very next morning. My father never left his study after that, I suppose he gave up hope on everything. But not me, I got my best horse and set out to search again for the both of them… and that was when Aro found me." His eyes flickered to hatred for a moment before he turned to me and kissed my cheek softly.

"Don't cry love, you shouldn't be upset." He kissed my tears away.

"How can you say that? How can you worry about me when all this has happened to you? I'm not crying because I'm upset about the story, well I am but that's not the main reason. I'm crying because you can't, and I can see in your eyes that you want to but your damn body just won't let you." I said and he smiled slightly.

"That's sweet love, but don't cry for me either. I've learned to deal with this over the years. Do you wanna hear the rest of the story?" he asked softly and I nodded so he continued.

"Aro saw me in tatters and starving. He wasted no time in biting me; he could see I had potential. For three days I was in absolute agony and when I woke up, he immediately asked me to join him at Volterra. I shouted no and stumbled out of the door. I didn't know what I was and my human memories were- and still are- blurred. I guess Charlie told you what happened from when I found her to when I left?" he asked.

"Yeah she did. So did you go to the Volturi after that?" I asked, he continued with his story.

"I lived there for only a few months. I was an agent for them, I figured out who the traitors were and dealt with them. Anyway, I was having doubts about staying on with the Volturi and Aro saw it. So they showed me their secret. They'd kidnapped my sister when they first saw me that year ago. She was cut and tortured. She was in chains and they lifted up her shirt to show me the lash marks from where they'd whipped her. She wasn't crying, she didn't even show emotion."

He started dry sobbing again. I hugged him for a while as he let it out. It was obvious he'd bottled it all up and he blamed himself for all of it. I'd never seen such raw emotion. He finally calmed down enough to speak again.

"And when I asked what they'd done to her, they said that she was their leverage for me and they'd given her an attitude adjustment. She was 11 and they beat all feelings out of her. Well naturally I got into a rage and tried to kill Aro, the bastard was grinning all the time. the guard wrestled me off of him and… gave me a punishment… Jane was…" he trailed off, looking down.

"What was the punishment? Who's Jane?" I asked, hungry for more. I wanted to know his past.

"Jane is a member of the guard; she can cause immense pain in your head. She made me do the punishment. I can never forgive myself for it… my punishment was to feed off of Cassia, to kill her. Please, you have to understand that I couldn't help it. I was new, I didn't know how to handle pain properly." He pleaded with me as if I was horrified. Don't get me wrong, I _was_ horrified, but not with him.

"I- that's disgusting! Those evil bastards! Baby, it's not your fault, it's not your fault." I soothed but he shook his head.

"Yes it is, it's my entire fault. They took her because of me, I _murdered_ her. That's why I go crazy with human blood now, because of the memory." He shuddered.

"Look at me!" I ordered, turning his face to me. "This is NOT your fault. You had no choice and don't ever say that you murdered her. She was already dead inside from the Volturi and you know it. Besides, I'll bet my life that she's in heaven now and she forgives you. Trust me!" I looked into his eyes with determination and didn't stop until he nodded, it was a reluctant nod but a nod all the same.

He let out a big breath before turning again to look at me, with a real smile.

"I'm glad I got all that off of my chest, I kinda feel better about it, but now I need to do something." He slid off the bed and knelt in front of me.

"I know you already have the ring on your finger but… Laura Rose Faith, you are the one that I've been waiting for all my life and I need you like humans need air. Marry me?" he looked up at me through his lashes and I nodded, tears falling down my cheeks. He laughed again and kissed me, it was a good hearty laugh too.

When we broke apart, Charlie and Harvey were in the doorway smiling. Well Charlie was smiling while Harvey made fake gag sounds.

"Hey!" I protested to him and Charlie smacked him upside the head for me, I beamed at her.

"I guess we have perfect timing." She grinned.

"That or you were eavesdropping again." Blake muttered as he got up and sat beside me again. Charlie gasped, stepping forward and slapping him upside the head too while I giggled.

"Charlie I want to ask you something." I piped up.

"Anything hun." She said, sitting on my other side, I grabbed her hand.

"Be my maid of honour?" I asked hopefully. She nodded before screaming like a little girl and hugging me but she wasted no time in talking about wedding details.

_Hmm, my wedding in the hands of Charlie. Oh well, I'm just gonna enjoy the ride!_

**A/n. Hey guys! This is my longest chapter yet and the most heart-felt. I guess I thought you all needed to see the vulnerable side of Blake. We must now all hate the Volturi! **

**This chapter was a kind of farewell chapter for Laura, who this is based on. She's going to Egypt for a week and I'm totally jelous!**

**Please tell me what you think! I'm only doing this for this story, and ONLY for this and the wedding… but the link to the ring picture is on my profile!**

**Is it just me or did I use a lot of ellipses in this chapter? Anyway, peace! **

**P.S. for all you Brits out there, have a brill half term!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. You're 'napped!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight because the government has a conspiracy against me. **

**BPOV**

"Explain to me again why we're here." I sighed as I looked up in horror at… a squirrel ride?

Laura had decided that she wanted the venue in England so here we were. Then Charlie had a _brilliant _idea, let's go to a theme park! I personally resented the idea but Laura looked exited and who was I to deny the desires of my one true love?

"Because you love your overly sarcastic and annoying fiancé and you really do want to live! Now suck it up and _try_ to enjoy yourself or I'll make you." She said and I grinned, grabbing her waist and pulling her in.

"Is that a threat?" I smirked as our noses touched and she giggled.

"No, it's a promise," she giggled again and pulled away before I could kiss her, running around the car park trying to get away from me.

"Will you two give it a rest? Try and behave or I'll give you both a muzzle!" Charlie threatened and the two of us looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Come on Blake! I've never been to Alton Towers before." she huffed, pulling on my hand as she towed me towards the entrance.

"Babe, you've never been to Europe before!" I laughed, dragging her back and wrapping my arm around her waist. I kissed the top of her nose at her adorable pout.

"_Come on_, we're never gonna get on any of the rides at this rate!" she grumbled, dragging us along again like a little child.

Although everyone was here in England, it was only Charlie, Harvey, Laura and I that came to this god forsaken place. Apparently it had some of the scariest rides in Britain, _whoop di doo_! I feel I'm going to have the most boring day in the history of the world.

"I know that look! Try to as least _look_ like you're enjoying yourself. For me?" Laura gave me those puppy dog eyes, jeez!

"And if I do, what's my reward?" I smirked and she grinned

"Down boy!" She giggled, "Behave, now lets go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the entrance again.

After three hours of constant rollercoaster's, she decided she was hungry.

"Come on, let's eat! Well… I'll eat and you guys can… chill?" she asked, turning towards us. We laughed.

"Charlie can go with you to get something to eat, I wanna check something and Harvey will…" I turned to him questioningly.

"Oh my god I wanna ride the HUGE one again!" He shouted, using his hands to show how big it was like a child. Charlie giggled and pushed him towards it, he ran off.

"I don't get that. I don't even see the point." I grumbled and Laura came up behind me, hugging me.

"The point, dear Blake, is the adrenaline. Now I get why you guys don't have much of that but isn't it cool to go that fast?" She asked and I began muttering that I could run faster than most of these coasters but she ignored me.

"Anyway, Laura? Let's go get you some food, I need to talk wedding with you anyway." And then Charlie got into her element, wedding details!

I turned around and walked the other way as Charlie would string me alive if I tried to listen in, and I'm not joking!

Instead I walked off to a secluded part of the park where no-one else was and did something I'd been meaning to do for a while

And if you nasties were thinking what I think you're thinking… then stop thinking it!

I've been meaning to travel forward in time and see what the future holds for me and my soul mate for the time being.

I zipped in and out quickly, but… she wasn't there. Laura was no-where to be seen and I was back to my depressed self. What happened?

I snuck up behind a bush, to where Charlie and Laura sat outside the restaurant. I heard them talking and I peeked through the leaves to see Laura staring at her engagement ring, twirling it around. She looked unhappy.

"Oh my god, you're not changing your mind are you?" Charlie gasped and Laura shrugged. I felt my heart brake in two… I sound like a girl but it's true.

"Oh no! Well I may as well just call the wedding off now." Charlie wailed, I jumped up and walked away, not caring that they saw me.

"Blake! Blake what's wrong?" I heard Laura call after me as I stormed off. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"What's wrong?!? Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want to marry me and get it over with!" I seethed; she looked shocked, confused and hurt.

"Hunny I didn't-" she started but I cut her off.

"Don't hunny me! I should never have let myself get close to you, it always ends like this!" and with that I turned and began to walk off before I remembered something else that I needed to say.

"Oh, and another thing-" I began, turning around but she wasn't there. Not a trace, not even a scent.

What the hell…?

**A/n it's a short chapter again I know but it gets better I promise. A cyber cookie and a shout out to whoever guesses what the girls were actually referring to because it wasn't Laura having second thoughts about the marriage. And another cyber cookie and a shout out to whoever guesses what happened to her!**

**Also, a big sorry to my other beta who isn't going to be able to see this first draft because I wanna get it out ASAP. Sorry hun but time frames suck!**

**Peace!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. Normal is a setting on a washing machine.**

**Disclaimer: I may not own twilight but I'm in an AWESOME band so stick that in your juice box and suck it!**

**BPOV**

I searched everywhere for her, the entire theme park. There was no way that she could have got the exit before me and I checked every ride, her scent was no where. I walked slowly back to where Charlie and Harvey were looking, the three of us had been at it for only thirty minutes but it felt like an eternity.

"Did you find her?" I asked hopefully when I reached them. They both glared at me.

"Yes Blake we did, we're just hiding her in our pockets. What does it look like?" She answered, sarcasm dripping from her words. I ignored her remark and sighed loudly.

"I can't believe she's gone. What the hell happened to her?" I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated.

"It's not a question of what; it's a question of whom." Harvey said simply and I stared at him, as did Charlie.

"You think someone took her?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"I don't think, I know. I caught a scent of a very old friend of mine earlier but I wasn't sure until just now, when I saw a certain person in the ticker collectors memories." He said wisely and I grabbed his shoulders.

"Look jackass! Don't piss me off even more because I'm NOT in the mood! Who. Took. Her." I shoved him back and he stumbled back a few steps, I expected him to charge me but he just looked at me sympathetically.

"The people who took her are…"

**I could just end it here as a very short chapter but I'm bored and I love you all!**

**LPOV**

Argh, I feel like crap and I can't see! To top it all off, I just had a fight with Blake over god knows what. I finally realised that my head was lolled over to one side so I lifted it up slowly.

"Mow um hoof!" my moan was muffled by a horrible tasting bit of cloth inside my mouth. I tried to move my lips and soon came to the conclusion that I'd been gagged with dirty dishcloth and masking tape. Ew!

"Hi chick, we're gonna let your blindfold loose now, we've tried to make you as comfortable as possible so you'll probably know where you are." A sickly sweet voice hissed in my ear. It was definitely a guy and I was sooo gonna kick his nuts as soon as I got free. Oh, did I mention I was tied up too, tightly I might add!

A pair of extremely cold hands worked at the knot on the back of my head and after a few seconds the bit of black cloth covering my eyes fell onto my neck.

I was back in Charlie's England 'flat', what the hell!?! As my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I saw were in the front room and I was bound to a kitchen chair that was situated in the very centre of the room.

I took a good look at my kidnappers face… yes; it was kinda obvious that I'd been kidnapped! There were three of them, all guys and quite big ones too.

Two were about Emmett's height and build with dark hair and one was slightly shorter and slimmer with black hair. They both had… red eyes, the same colour as Blake's when he lost control.

"And now we're gonna take your gag off and you're gonna tell us where he is, okay darling?" The short one spoke in that sickly sweet voice as the buffest one stepped forward and ripped the duct tape off my mouth, I whimpered quietly at the stinging pain. He winked at me before pulling the bit of cloth out of my mouth.

Now, I may have been scared beyond belief, but I wasn't stupid. I knew if I told them about Blake then they'd kill me and have it over with as they were without a doubt, vampires. Right now, that was my only bargaining chip so I decided to play dumb.

"Tell you about whom? Where am I anyway?" I half whimpered, sounding like a scared little girl. Good!

"You know very well who, you're in his apartment! Now tell us everything you know!" the dark one in the corner growled. Ooh, moody!

"I've never been here before in my life but if you'll just let me go then I promise I won't tell the police." I spat out just before the small one struck me across the face with the back of his hand.

"Jesus Christ!" I cursed, spitting out some blood. My life was officially over now, they were gonna kill me! They laughed.

"I told you we should have brought my sister; we'd have this done already." The small one sneered; he was getting on my last nerve.

"We could have but she'd have got carried away, you know how she is." The growley one from the corner grinned cruelly.

"Anyway, now come on sweetheart. We'll let you go as soon as you tell us where your little boyfriend is, we won't hurt him… much." He said and they all cackled like hyenas again.

"Screw you! Who the hell are you people anyway, you freak's!!!" I screeched before the large one hit me square in the ribs. Mr. Growley knelt next to me and hissed menacingly into my ear.

"Now listen, we don't like being called freaks, next time you do, you'll be wishing you were dead, okay?" I nodded, my jaw set and my eyes staring straight ahead at the wall. Come on Blake, where are you?

"So where is he?" the short one asked again. I turned my head and gave him a twisted smile.

"Are you a mind reader because that's exactly what I was just wondering." I said slowly and he grimaced before whipping a blade out of his pocket and pushing it against my throat.

"We're not playing games anymore, little girl. We're gonna find him eventually, and all you have a choice of is whether you die slowly… or very slowly. So I'm gonna ask you one more time." his voice was deep and deadly, I ought with all my might not to gulp as I'd probably end up slitting my own throat.

"Okay, I'll tell you one thing." I made my voice sound scared and frantic and he pulled the blade back a centimetre.

"Tell us." He whispered in my ear.

"Go to hell!" I told him boldly and then I spat in his face. He wiped my saliva off his face slowly before plunging the blade straight into…

**I'm so evil today. Mwa ha-ha! Anyway, on with the story!**

**BPOV**

I walked as fast as I could to the car and started it up, driving as fast as possible. I didn't care if the police were chasing me; I just had to get to her.

God, it was like I was reliving my own nightmare, only this time it was my soul mate and not my sister. That sadistic Volturi was gonna pay, I just had to get there in time. I was so caught up that I barely even noticed Harvey and Charlie in the backseat.

I pulled up to the curb of Charlie's building and jumped out, running up the stairs five at a time. I had sped all the way here at 90mph and parked illegally on the curb, and no-one even cared. Oh well!

I kicked the door open and ran in; I knew that they were here. They'd wanted me to find them so they chose the simplest place. I took in the dim scene around me. Three guys I used to know were stood around something; there was also a large knife stuck into the wall.

They all turned around and parted to show me what they'd got. Sat there, tied up in a chair was Laura. She was bound, gagged and had tears streaming down her face. I smelt the familiar woody scent of her blood and realised that they had been beating her.

"You're going to pay." I said quietly to the three men before pouncing on the one I remembered as John and throwing him back. Harvey and Charlie had got in too and we're taking care of Ron and Sam. Just after I left the Volturi, I met them in a cub. Sam's sister had a thing for me but I rejected her and killed one of their other friends. They'd wanted revenge for a long time.

I tore John's head off and threw it across the room. Then I made my way to Laura. I looked around again and saw that everybody was gone; Harvey and Charlie had probably gone to burn them.

I took her gag off and untied her quickly. Then I pulled her to me and let her sob into my chest. After a few minutes she pulled looking angry.

"Why did you even come, you were shouting at me?" she demanded and I pulled her back into my chest.

"I thought you didn't want to marry me because you looked unhappy and Charlie asked you if you were changing your mind…" I trailed off, looking into her eyes. Despite the tears and blood, which funnily enough I was able to ignore, she giggled.

"Yes I was thinking about changing my mind… about the colour theme! Charlie was over-reacting and I was twirling my ring and hoping you would come and save me." She giggled again and I smiled a little.

"So you really do want to marry me?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Of course!" she beamed and I devoured her with kisses. Then I remembered about what had just happened and pulled back to check her over. She didn't have any fatal injuries, just a bloody lip and a few bruises. It was still bad though.

"So shall we pack our stuff and get to a hotel then?" Charlie said, as the two of them came back in. We nodded and grabbed our stuff. The wedding was one week away and I couldn't wait.

**A/n. Okay so I know that the ending to this chapter was a bit weedy but I'm tired and you guys are lucky to get this. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but its opening night for my school production so I'm really tired! The next chapter will be the last unfortunately. :( but anyway… have any of you guys been to see new moon yet? I went to see it on Sunday!!! It was totally awesome. I cried on some bits, it was so sad. But the special effects were WAY better!**

**Please review, it'll make my day. And how many of you thought that the three guys were from the Volturi? Mwa ha-ha!!!!!**

**Anyway, I'm gonna be busy doing my Christmas shows for school all this week so there will be no more fanfic for me until Friday night, maybe Saturday because of the after party. **

**Peace guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**LAST CHAPTER!!!!**

**A/n. Oms, I think I'm gonna cry. I can't believe that this story is over, thank you all for sticking with me through all this! Here's the final chapter, *sniff sniff***

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I got a camcorder for crimbo! Woo hoo!!!!**

**LPOV**

"Wakey, wakey blushing bride." A soft voice whispered in my ear and an arm came across my side. I opened my eyes and snuggled back into my soon-to-be husband's chest.

"Morning my gorgeous groom." I sighed contentedly, rolling over and kissing him. He chuckled, kissing me back.

"As cheesy as this scene is, I need the _blushing bride_ to come get ready. Now!" Charlie said before pulling me up and dragging me out of our hotel bedroom. The place was nice, a bit boring but nice all the same.

It had a deathly dull cream bedroom, cream carpet, cream walls, cream bed sheets… you get the idea. The bathroom was sheen white and I hated going in there as I almost get blinded every time, although I'd rather take that than the puke green lounge with a couch and… space.

Anyway, by this time Charlie had pulled me into the bathroom and practically threw me into the shower.

"Hurry up and shower, we only have eight hours to get you ready. Urgh, we're never gonna have enough time!" she threw her hands up and marched out of the bathroom, pulling a cell phone out of her pocket as she went.

I smirked to myself as I stepped under the warm water. I took my good sweet time as I washed, shampooed, conditioned and just tried to relax my nerves.

"Come on Laura, you've been in their for a whole hour!" I heard Charlie bang on the shower door and I groaned.

"Go away! I'm relaxing for a little while." I growled, sticking my head back under the shower. I few seconds later I heard the toilet flush and the water became scalding, I screamed and jumped out.

Charlie had a towel waiting for me and I glared at her as I wrapped it around me, I looked in the mirror and saw I had botchy red spots around my body; I turned to her and gave her a pointed look.

"Well, you weren't showering fast enough." She gave me a cheeky grin and I couldn't help but smile.

"You better be extra nice to me for the rest of the day." I pouted and she threw me some pop tarts.

"Your royal breakfast, your majesty." She curtseyed and then pushed me into a chair.

"Well I don't appreciate the sarcasm but I suppose you're being nice enough." I grinned and bit into my pop tart.

She opened a big bag and pulled out a whole bunch of what I would describe as torture weapons. There were blow dryers, curling irons, straighteners, brushes, combs and a pile of hair stuff.

She got to work, drying it and doing god knows what else. She covered up the mirror and wouldn't let me look until she'd finished, which took almost an hour and a half, even with vampire speed.

Then she got out a giant bag of make-up and began working on my face. That took another half an hour and by the time she was done I was practically falling asleep again.

"Finished!" she sang and pulled the cover off the huge mirror. Then she went to stand behind me with a smaller mirror so that I could see the back of my head. My make-up was very subtle, no foundation as my skin was clear enough, and then I had a little eye liner and mascara with brown eye shadow and some pink lipstick.

My hair was done in fat curls and some were pinned up on my head. It was such a change from looking like I'd been dragged through a hedge backwards like I usually did in the morning.

"Okay, well I need to go check the decorations and shout at the caterers, so I'm gonna leave you here with Bella while I'm gone." She smiled and then she was gone. I looked down and saw that I was still in my towel so I changed into one of Blake's t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

I quickly brushed my teeth and re-applied the lip gloss as best I could. She'd probably notice but I couldn't care less.

"How you doing?" a gentle voice asked from the doorway. I turned around to see a shyly grinning Bella.

"I'm okay, but is it weird to have nerves?" I asked worriedly, hoping it was normal.

"Totally not, I had them on my wedding day. But don't worry, as soon as you see him when you walk down the aisle, it all disappears." She gave me a reassuring smile and I felt a lot better.

"Now come on, let's get you some champagne." She grinned and pulled me into the lounge where a glass of champagne was waiting for me. I thanked her quietly and took a sip. We chatted like old friends until Charlie came back around 2pm after Bella had made me a jam sandwich.

"Oh my lord, we only have four hours to get you to that church! Now come on, I have to re-do your make-up." She grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the bathroom.

It didn't take long before we were in her bedroom staring at the dress.

It was a strapless creamy white with a glittery diamond-esque strip around the waist, the skirt flounced out and ruffled all the way to the floor.

It was so beautiful that I wanted to cry, except I wouldn't because that would ruin my make-up and Charlie would kill me.

To go with the beautiful dress, they were the same colour as the dress and were stilettos with a 1 inch heel and a bow on the back. It was the perfect outfit.

"Come on, we have to get you dressed." Charlie said and she and Bella helped me into my wedding dress, being careful not to ruin my hair as it they put it on.

"Okay, Edward, the family and I were discussing what to get you for your wedding presents. So we decided to get you something you could use for your wedding so…" she pulled a long box out of her pocket and handed it to me.

I opened it cautiously and gasped at what I saw inside. It was a bracelet, either silver or white gold with blue diamonds encrusted into it. I realised my mouth was open so I closed it and took the bracelet out of the box.

Bella took it off of me and fastened it to my wrist. I shook it and watched as the diamonds glittered, it was perfect.

"See, it's new and blue. We got Blake some cufflinks that went brilliant with his tux so you both have something." She smiled and I gave her a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I laughed , I let go of her and saw that Charlie had come back and was dressed in a simpler than mine, but still gorgeous dress. We decided that the theme colours were gonna be cream, pink and brown.

Charlie's dress was a chocolate brown and strapless. There was a lighter brown big ribbon tied around her waist in a bow and a little further down the dress ruffled loosely to just above her ankles. Her hair was simply straight and hanging down with a brown ribbon in it. She looked like an angel, which is what she had been when I was bride-zilla.

"I have something for you that I've had for a long time. I wore it at my wedding and it'll go just perfect with yours. She turned to her bag and pulled out a large box and opened it.

I was almost blind by all the jewels. It was a tiara that just about made me want to cry. It was silver flowers and leaves and diamonds all intricately woven into each other. My eyes went wide as she took it out and placed it delicately into my curls on the top of my head. I walked over to the full length mirror and took in my reflection.

I was…beautiful. It was the first time since I was famous that I felt like I was truly beautiful, inside and out.

"I want this back before the honeymoon, but since your new bracelet is new and blue, this is old and borrowed. You truly deserve each other." She whispered before she hugged me and walked out of the room, probably to check the limo that just arrived outside the hotel.

A few seconds later, Bella came back with Alice in tow. They were both dressed in more simple chocolate brown dresses with a thin brown belt around their waists. Their hair fell as it naturally did.

It was now around four pm and Charlie came back, ushering us out to the big white limo covered in brown and pink bows. I had a small glass of champagne on the way to the venue which was almost an hour a way. I hadn't seen it yet but I knew from what I'd coaxed out of Bella that it was abbey ruins and then a huge gazebo a mile or two away in the middle of a small wood.

Romantic or what?

When we got there I stepped out and looked around me. There were twinkly lights all over the ruins and seats with a white satin sheet going down the aisle, all the way up to the altar. We'd got Carlisle to agree to do the ceremony for us and Rose was doing the music as Edward was a groomsmen.

It was gorgeous, until I caught sight of our first guest. Someone I hadn't seen in years and had been part of my demise. I marched right up to them.

"What the hell are you doing here, _mother_!" I hissed at her. She didn't even have the decency to look guilty.

"Your fiancé called me and told me you were getting married. I was disappointed you didn't call me yourself." She spat right back.

"Disappointed in me, you should be disappointed in yourself. You disowned me, why the hell should I have called you." I growled. She didn't even have a comeback to that.

"Stay or not, I don't care and you're not going to ruin my day like you ruined my life." I said and then I stomped off to go find Charlie, more mascara and maybe a few words of advice.

An hour later, I was feeling top of the world again and I was ready to get down that aisle and marry the man of my dreams. I took my place just behind the veil that hid me from the crowd.

I peeked out and saw Blake standing at the Altar with Carlisle behind him. His tux was completely black except for his white shirt. It was a Calvin Klein design and he looked so good in it.

Rose began to play on the piano and Charlie and Harvey took their places as maid of honour and best man to walk down the aisle in minutes. Right now, Renesmee was walking down the aisle in a rose pink dress that had slight ruffles, a pink bow around her waist and came off the shoulders. It suited her perfectly and she carried a small basket which she threw rose petals out of at regular intervals.

She was the most beautiful flower girl and she kept her dazzling smile all the way down the aisle.

Next, Harvey and Charlie made their way down, keeping a slow pace. As a cute idea, all the bridesmaids were holding black rose's as a reminder of our first kiss. When they got to the altar, they parted and took their places. Next was Alice and Jasper, they looked really good together and the groomsmen tux's were a great fit. They looked almost the same as Blake's but the tie was a grey-silver.

Finally, Bella and Edward went down the aisle, grinning secretly at each other as if they remembered their wedding.

"Show time squirt." Emmett whisper-boomed and he called me the stupid little nickname that all the guys had dubbed me. Emmett was the only guy with nothing to do so he was giving me away.

The wedding march started and I took a deep breath before taking Emmett's arm and gracefully stepping out onto the aisle.

I kept taking deep breaths as I reminded myself to put one foot in front of the other. I never took my eyes from Blake and he looked practically dazed by me, I loved it!

When we reached the altar, I barely heard anything that Carlisle said; I just stared into Blake's eyes lovingly, until Carlisle asked Blake to say his vows. We'd decided to write our own.

"Before I met you my life was empty and meaningless. Now my life has a purpose and I could not think of a better one. My purpose is to take care of you and I promise with all my heart that I will fulfil that purpose. Because you are my world, my light and my life." He said in a steady but emotional voice. My eyes filled with tears and I gave him a watery smile before starting mine.

"My life felt great but I knew it was going down hill. Then I met Blake and he

brought me to the top again. I have never met a man like him. He's sweet, caring,

sensitive and kind. He may be mysterious to some people and secretive to

others but he's my smexy man, and I will love him always." I said confidently and heard a little laughter at my 'smexy' comment.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Carlisle said with a flourish.

"Finally." I heard Blake whisper before pushing his lips to mine, our first kiss as a married couple. And it was perfect.

A few minutes later, as we jumped into the car to go to the reception after we'd been bombarded by our friends, I remembered something.

"Why the hell did you invite my mother?" I demanded, smacking his chest. He smiled guiltily.

"Even though you hate her, I know you'd be heartbroken to know that she wasn't at your wedding. I know you Laura." And he was right. I snuggled into his arms during the drive to the party and I knew that this is what my life would be like forever.

"So _hubby_, when are you vamping me?"

**A/n. I'm sooo sorry that this took so long but my last two weeks have been manic and I really didn't want to end this. But I'm definitely not doing a sequel unless I get really bored with my other stories, which probably won't happen. Reviews are better than a smexy hubby like Blake, well not really but let's give this story a real send off. So please review the very last chapter and make my day!**

**For those of you who want to know what I'm planning next, well I need to finish Swan Boot Camp THE SEQUAL otherwise some certain people are gonna kill me! But after that, I really don't know. **

**All I do know is that I'm gonna miss this story like crazy, and I'm gonna miss you guys!!!! Love you all, please check out my other stories, and if you wanna talk to me about anything, even to just say hi, I'll always reply and I'll always be nice!**

**Here are my thank yous:**

**To my two AMAZING, if not slightly crazy beta's: Laura Cullen 4 Eva **_**and**_**tink3rb311ar3b31**

**To the people who stood out most with their ideas and support for me: **

**Laura Cullen 4 Eva**

**this-pixie-is-evil**

**tink3rb311ar3b31**

**A special thanks to these people, who I don't know personally but keep me sane by messaging me and bugging me to keep going and to share my thoughts:**

**banditlover**

**emoellie42396**

**devynx3**

**tink3rb311ar3b31**

**I can't believe that this is ending but I also want to thank all of you who's names aren't on here but have stuck with me. I don't know what I'd do without my faithful readers!**


End file.
